Lo siento, Tsukki
by Artemisassy
Summary: De como su familia, la falta de confianza en su talento, su baja autoestima, y su mejor amigo Tsukki, llevaron a Yamaguchi al punto de quiebre. [TsukkiYama] (Warning: Depression/Self-Harm)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esto es lo que podríamos llamar mi primer fic. Si bien llevo escribiendo desde pequeña, nunca lo había hecho con personajes que no fueran míos. Y ya estoy muy profundo en el TsukkiYama hell así que no pierdo nada.

Antes que todo, este fic contiene temas delicados para muchos, deseo hacerlo lo más angst que mis pobres habilidades de la escritura me permitan. Están advertidos. Algo así.

Y, ejem, siento que debo decirlo. Todos sabemos que nuestro adorable Yams no es ningún arrastrado. Sí, ya es algo cliché verlo así, pero el Yamaguchi del pequeño mundito de este fic es bastante inestable, así que si los ven muy OOC ya saben. (También soy pésima interpretando un personaje que no es mío, lo sientooo).

Si algún alma siente lástima de mí y está leyendo este intento de fic, todo su apoyo, críticas constructivas y/o cumplidos son más que bienvenidos.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, Tsukki.**_

Prólogo.

Todo comenzó cuando Daichi y Suga comenzaron a salir.

Todo el equipo estaba sorprendido, y a la vez no. Es decir, siempre hubo esa clase de chistes entre todos sobre "Mamá Suga y Papá Daichi", sumados al hecho de que había un montón de señales que demostraban que lo de ellos era más que una amistad, así que lo normal sería que la noticia fuera de lo más obvia. Pero al verlos allí completamente tiesos y rojos de la vergüenza mientras informaban (de la manera más formal y anticuada) que eran pareja y que esperaban el apoyo de todos… Bueno, fue inesperado.

Sin embargo pronto el silencio dio paso a un montón de felicitaciones y risas, y el ambiente se relajó nuevamente. Suga y Daichi suspiraron con alivio, se notaba que la opinión de sus amigos era muy importante y el simple hecho de tener su apoyo les quitaba un increíble peso de encima. Sus rostros se iluminaron a medida que cada uno les deseaba lo mejor y se acercaban a hablar con ellos animadamente.

—¡Por fin mamá y papá se dieron cuenta de que se querían! —gritó Tanaka, mientras fingía un llanto y se abrazaba a Noya.

—¡Así es! —asintió él, para luego "secarse" las lágrimas de forma teatral—. ¡Era muy difícil vivir con padres separados!

Daichi les gritó que se callaran y todo el mundo comenzó a reír.

Bueno… casi todos.

Soltó una suave risa mientras veía al montón de chicos fastidiar al capitán. Estaba algo alejado del grupo, por alguna razón se sentía ligeramente nervioso. Jugaba con la tela de su camisa y observaba a su equipo con una sonrisa triste. Yamaguchi se sentía feliz por ellos, claro. Pero a la vez le daba algo de envidia.

—¿No es genial, Tsuk...— Tadashi se interrumpió al voltear en busca del rubio, que hace un momento se encontraba a su lado, y darse cuenta de que estaba solo.

Miró por todo el gimnasio y lo encontró sentado, bastante alejado de la situación. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión avinagrada. Se le veía muy disgustado.

Yamaguchi tragó saliva y fue hacia él, si bien estaba acostumbrado al mal humor del rubio, eso no hacía que dejara de preocuparse al verlo así. Siempre estaba ese miedo que lo atacaba desde lo profundo de su mente, le asustaba enojar más a Tsukishima, le asustaba ser un fastidio, le asustaba que un día Tsukki se molestara y se hartara de él. Le asustaba que lo dejara solo. Porque por más que intentara negarlo Yamaguchi sabía que sin él no era nadie. Y aun estando a su lado, ¿quién era? Por supuesto, el pecoso que se la pasaba pegado a Tsukishima. No había lugar para más reconocimiento que ese. Sin embargo no le afectaba, le bastaba con estar a su lado sin importar cómo era visto por los demás, solo le interesaba como era visto por Tsukki. Como su amigo. Solo su amigo.

¡Pero estaba bien! De eso se convencía a diario, cada vez que ese dolor agudo le atacaba el pecho al pensar en su mejor amigo. Porque con simplemente poder estar a su lado, charlar con naturalidad y hacer cosas juntos le bastaba y lo hacía muy feliz.

O, al menos, eso se obligaba a creer.

Una vez llegó a su lado, se aclaró la garganta y se sentó junto a él. Tsukki abrió los ojos un segundo para mirarlo de soslayo y volvió a cerrarlos. Yamaguchi le estudió el rostro, su expresión se había relajado levemente, un cambio mínimo que probablemente sólo alguien experto en observar a Tsukishima como él mismo notaría. Se permitió pensar por unos segundos que su presencia era la razón de aquel cambio, que de alguna forma le subía el ánimo. Disfrutó de esa felicidad momentánea y se abrazó las piernas imaginando que era Tsukki a quién sostenía, dejó que su pulso aumentara, que todo en su interior se encendiera y aquella calidez le recorriera el pecho y las mejillas...

...Y luego él mismo volcó el recipiente de agua fría sobre su corazón, apagando todo fuego y regañándose mentalmente por ilusionarse de esa manera.

Es imposible. Sabes que dolerá mucho más si te ilusionas.

Suspiró. Lo sabía perfectamente. Y aun así Yamaguchi no podía evitar imaginarse por pocos segundos situaciones románticas y hermosas con el rubio, para luego darse un golpe con la realidad. ¿Era esa su forma de cortarse psicológicamente? Porque funcionaba. Le causaba un dolor que era casi físico.

Miró de reojo a Tsukki y lo encontró con los ojos abiertos, aunque miraba al resto del equipo con la expresión de disgusto más marcada que antes. Yamaguchi dirigió su mirada al grupo, al parecer se habían dedicado a molestar a Suga ya que podía notar desde lejos su vergüenza y escuchaba las risas de los demás. Daichi reía, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja. La verdad es que estaban siendo muy ruidosos, pero normalmente Tsukki los ignoraba o en todo caso se burlaba de ellos. No se explicaba el porqué de esa expresión tan intensa.

—Um… — Yamaguchi quería saber qué andaba mal, pero siendo honesto le daba miedo preguntar directamente—. Ah, ¿Tsukki? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—¿Hm?

Yamaguchi abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder decir algo.

—¡Se acabó el descanso! —Daichi llamó a todos y les hizo señas a los dos chicos—. ¡A entrenar!

Se escuchó un "¡Sí!" colectivo, mientras todos volvían al entrenamiento. Al levantarse, escuchó a Tsukki chasquear la lengua con fastidio, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Sea lo que fuese que lo había puesto de ese humor debía ser bastante malo.

La práctica siguió su ritmo normal. El sonido de los balones y las voces animadas, las instrucciones del entrenador y alguna que otra conversación llenaban el ambiente. Mientras se formaban para recibir saques, Yamaguchi observó de reojo a Tsukishima, algo alejado de él. Si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca se cansaría de verlo. Era muy apuesto. Su increíble altura, su cuerpo delgado y elegante, esa postura que siempre demostraba confianza, sus expresiones de suficiencia, sus sonrisas irónicas; esos ojos ámbar tan profundos e intensos, levemente ocultos tras los anteojos; el cabello rubio corto. Todo eso era Tsukishima, todo lo contrario a él. Tadashi a duras penas podía lidiar con su timidez e inseguridades, con su apariencia común y corriente que no merecía un segundo vistazo, todo sumado a ese odio secreto que se tenía a sí mismo. Claro, nada de esto se notaba una vez que se encontraba junto a Tsukki. Porque lo único que debía hacer era dejarse llevar y seguirle el juego.

Yamaguchi estaba muy consciente de lo mucho que se dejaba influenciar por Tsukishima. Debido a su falta de confianza y su dependencia siempre se encontraba a sí mismo siguiendo los no-muy-amables juegos del rubio. A veces no le gustaba. De un momento a otro no encontraba una razón para que Tsukki insultara a Hinata o Kageyama (o ambos). Yamaguchi sabía que esos dos tenían talento, a pesar de ser extraños, no los consideraba malas personas. No es como si se llevara mal con ninguno, pero lo más probable es que si él estuviera solo en ese equipo habría tratado de formar una amistad con ellos. Pero siendo honesto, estando todo el tiempo con Tsukki eso no era muy probable. Seguiría sus juegos sin dudar, permanecería a su lado porque así era feliz. Porque Tsukki era su mejor amigo, su confianza, su héroe.

Y su gran amor imposible, también.

—¡YAMAGUCHI!

—¿Ah?, ¡SI! —gritó, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado fantaseando a media práctica—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Corrió hasta la cancha y se colocó en posición, aunque seguía tan distraído que inevitablemente falló cuando el entrenador golpeó el balón. Falló un par de veces más pero al final completó las cinco oportunidades necesarias. Se apresuró al final de la fila con la vergüenza aún dibujada en la cara.

—¡Enfócate, Yamaguchi!—exclamó Ukai para luego concentrarse en el siguiente.

—¡Sí, no volverá a pasar!

De reojo pudo ver a Tanaka y Nishinoya, que se tapaban la boca tratando de disimular la risa. Nuevamente su rostro enrojeció de pena.

No pienses en Tsukki mientras entrenas. ¿Es que eres estúpido?

Bastante, diría él.

Al parecer, el rubio había ignorado por completo su reciente vergüenza, y parecía concentrado nada más en lo suyo.

Como cosa rara.

—Yamaguchi, ¿te sientes bien?—la amable voz de Suga lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verlo y notó la preocupación en su rostro—. Te ves algo decaído.

—Ah, yo... —soltó una risa forzada, mientras se frotaba la nuca—. No es nada, solo estoy un poco distraído. —Trató de sonreír de manera despreocupada, pero Suga no parecía convencido.

—Solo no te exijas demasiado, ¿bien? —le sonrió amablemente y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

—D-De acuerdo, sí. Gracias. —Musitó con timidez.

Él asintió y luego se retiró. Demonios, Sugawara sí que era atento. La verdad era que ese muchacho le caía muy bien. Era amable con todos y emanaba un aura refrescante. Además, ambos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo de un partido en el mismo lado, apoyando a su equipo. Observó como conversaba con Daichi a un lado de la cancha. No sabía de qué hablaban pero ambos se miraban como si fuesen lo más preciado que tenían. Y lo más probable es que así fuera.

Nuevamente, Yamaguchi sintió aquel pinchazo de envidia. Le molestaba sentirse de esa manera tan despreciable, ya que de verdad se alegraba por ellos. Pero verlos así solo le recordaba lo inútil e imposible que era su amor por Tsukishima, sabía que nunca lograría estar de esa manera con él. Una pareja cariñosa, con disimuladas demostraciones de afecto y mucho amor de por medio. Justo así, como en ese mismo momento, Daichi llevaba una mano hacia el rostro de Suga y tan gentilmente le acariciaba una mejilla, con tanto amor en sus ojos que resultaba abrumador, con una suavidad que hacía parecer que tocaba la más delicada obra de arte, y como el más bajo sostenía su mano contra su rostro como si quisiera permanecer así por siempre. Nadie, ni por un momento, dudaría de lo felices que eran estando juntos. Se transmitían todos sus sentimientos sin hablar, parecía que se encontraban en su burbuja, era casi mágico, era...

—¿Podrían por favor dejar de hacer _eso_?

La burbuja explotó. Todos se encontraban ahora mirando a Tsukishima, que había hablado lo suficientemente alto para hacerse notar. Al verse observado por todos no hizo más que fruncir más el ceño y desviar la mirada.

—¿Al menos durante la práctica? —espetó, y subió la vista hacia la pareja.

Daichi y Suga se separaron, visiblemente incómodos. El capitán se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a todo el equipo:

—Sí, uh… Lo sentimos —Daichi se talló la cabeza avergonzado y Suga se limitó a asentir a su lado. Éste último lucía algo consternado mientras miraba al suelo con las cejas fruncidas.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, chasqueó la lengua y se limitó a seguir con lo suyo, alejándose del grupo.

Mientras tanto, nadie había dicho nada aún, incluso Tanaka y Noya parecían haberse quedado sin algo que decir. Hinata intercambiaba miradas con Kageyama, al parecer ambos tratando de entender la razón del repentino silencio. Poco a poco, el resto comenzó a murmurar y lentamente el ambiente dejó de ser tan tenso. La pequeña multitud se deshizo a medida que todos se alejaban para descansar.

Yamaguchi no se movió. Seguía observando el suelo, con el ceño fruncido y aún con la voz de Tsukki en su cabeza.

Todos lo habían notado, ¿verdad?

No las palabras de Tsukishima exactamente, pues lo que había dicho sonaba a algo que él diría, queriendo seguir con la práctica sin sentimentalismos y ya. Todos se habrían reído y hecho algunos chistes de como no querían ver a sus "padres" siendo cariñosos.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Porque todos lo notaron. El tono de su voz. No su tono de "soy-mejor-que-tú", o su tono de "apresúrense-que-quiero-irme-a-casa". Para nada.

Lo había dicho con un tono cargado de veneno, de un profundo… ¿Qué? ¿Desprecio?, ¿Molestia?, ¿Odio?

Había algo más. Yamaguchi levantó el rostro y lo vio sentado en el mismo lugar de hace un rato, con la misma expresión de antes. Su rostro, su mal humor, su voz...

Todo denotaba… ¿ _asco_?

* * *

ooo

Ohoho? Ese fue el prólogo. Creo (?) Me disculpo si tiene algún error ortográfico o gramatical.

¡Prometo actualizar pronto! ¡Gracias por leer! :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, quería agradecer a los que leyeron el prólogo y a aquellos que dejaron su reviews. Honestamente, me dio un ataque de felicidad. ¡SON ADORABLES! ¡Sus consejos me ayudan mucho!

Aunque debo admitir que nunca esperé que recibieran tan bien la historia, y aún más, que fueran tan lindos y amables. Por eso mismo, me da algo de nervios decepcionarlos o que el fic no resulte tan bien como esperan, no transmitir de manera satisfactoria lo que imagino (?) Perdón, soy muy insegura. ((:

Me esforzaré en mejorar, pero por ahora lidien conmigo D:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, Tsukki.**_

Capítulo 1.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó la práctica, ni cuándo arreglaron todo y se cambiaron para ir a casa. Lo cierto era que se encontraba caminando junto a Tsukishima en silencio. Tampoco habría sido de mucha diferencia si decidiera ponerse a hablar ya que el rubio tenía sus audífonos puestos y, al parecer, seguía de mal humor.

La salida había sido de lo más incómoda. A pesar de que luego de la "situación" todos habían seguido con lo suyo, aún se respiraba algo de tensión. Hinata y Kageyama seguían molestándose y discutiendo, lo que aligeraba un poco el ambiente, sin embargo no duró mucho hasta que el más bajo tomara su bicicleta y partiera a casa. Asahi, Noya y Tanaka hablaban de temas sin importancia, Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita discutían distraídamente sobre algo referente a un videojuego. Daichi hablaba casualmente con Suga, pero este había estado muy callado todo el camino. Yamaguchi suponía que, al igual que él, se había dado cuenta del modo despectivo en el que Tsukki se había dirigido a ellos durante la práctica.

En realidad, lo entendía. Suga se preocupaba por todos sus amigos y eso incluía a Tsukishima, así que de seguro se sentía lastimado. Se atrevía a creer que de todo el equipo, Sugawara era a quien Tsukki respetaba más, inclusive puede que le cayera bien. Tenía que ver con el hecho de ser su senpai y de no tener alternativa, pero el chico del lunar se podía ganar el corazón de cualquiera, con su forma estricta pero cariñosa de tratarlos, de felicitar sus cualidades y preocuparse por ellos. Era su "madre", después de todo. Por eso entendía que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto. Y sabía que lo que había ocurrido en la práctica no era su imaginación. Tsukishima podía ser muchas cosas y actuar de manera altanera la mayoría del tiempo, pero esa actitud no era normal.

El grupo se fue separando a medida que cada uno se iba por su lado. Cuando llegaron al cruce para ir a casa, Yamaguchi se despidió distraídamente de los que quedaban y siguieron con su camino. Miró sobre su hombro a Suga y Daichi, observando como la reciente pareja se alejaba, sin poder evitar notar como sus manos se rozaban muy seguido de manera "accidental".

En ese momento, caminando al lado de su amor no correspondido, Yamaguchi no podía evitar pensar en la suerte que esos dos tenían. Y en lo injusta que era su situación.

Tsukishima, el frío y sarcástico Tsukishima. Su amor por él no era para nada superficial, no ocurrió de un día para otro. Quizás siempre lo había amado, solo que tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta que lo quería de una manera romántica. Eso dolía. Llevaba unos cuantos años ya completamente enamorado del más alto y ese amor no hacía más que crecer, mientras más se convencía de que debía superarlo más ganas tenía de abrazarlo, de tomar sus manos, salir como pareja, besarlo, acurrucarse junto a él… y sí, también tenía pensamientos no muy inocentes con Tsukki. Para nada inocentes pero sí bastante imposibles. Mucho más ahora si lo que suponía resultaba ser verdad.

—Nos vemos.

Parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Tsukishima, que ya comenzaba a alejarse en dirección a su casa.

—Sí, ¡hasta mañana, Tsukki! —se despidió con un falso ánimo, agitando una mano.

Aunque no fue necesario ya que el otro seguía enfrascado en su música y no era probable que lo hubiera escuchado. Lo hacía más que todo por costumbre y porque se sentía extraño si no se despedía de él.

Su mano cayó al costado mientras veía a su amigo alejarse, con una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro. Esa expresión se había vuelto muy común en él últimamente. Era su relación con el rubio.

Felicidad por poder estar junto a él…

...Tristeza por no poder estar _con él._

No de la manera que su corazón quería.

Por fin apartó su vista de la silueta de su amigo y se dio la vuelta, emprendiendo camino a su casa, y preguntándose, mientras veía el cielo teñirse de naranja, si algún día sería capaz de confesar sus sentimientos.

O, al menos, superarlos.

* * *

—¿Suga? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de su novio lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Fue consciente de que se encontraban en el lugar donde siempre se despedían; Daichi se había colocado frente a él y lo miraba con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, no es nada —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Daichi lo conocía muy bien para caer en eso.

—¿Es por lo de la práctica?—masculló, con una mueca de vergüenza—. Mira, tenías algo en el rostro y, pues, me distraje porque...—su rostro enrojeció de repente—. Porque te veías lindo. No estaba pensando, disculpa. Hacer algo así frente a todo el equipo fue muy irresponsable —negó levemente—. No volverá a pasar.

Suga abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Luego soltó una risita.

—No es eso, Daichi —dijo, y luego le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro—. Bueno, sí. Pero también fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar. Es...—dudó, mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo que pasó después. —Concluyó por él, y la expresión de Suga le confirmó que tenía razón—. Ya veo.

—Es que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que pasó con Tsukishima —murmuró frunciendo el ceño. A sus oídos sonó como un niño pequeño quejándose, por lo que añadió—: Parecía muy molesto. Y todo desde que hablamos de lo nuestro.

Daichi le apretó suavemente la punta de la nariz, riéndose por las quejas del más bajo.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? —se cruzó de brazos y Suga se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba ver sus músculos flexionarse de esa forma—. Le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Tsukishima está de mal humor el 99 % del tiempo. Quizás tuvo un mal día, o algo —le sonrió cálidamente, y luego añadió de manera burlona—. Y tú necesitas dejar de preocuparte tanto, te van a salir canas.

—Muy gracioso, capitán.

Daichi rió sonoramente y le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—Ya, lo siento. —Lo atrajo hacia él y, luego de asegurarse rápidamente que no hubiera nadie cerca, le plantó un beso en la frente—. Sólo no pienses mucho en eso, ¿bien?

—Bien. Probablemente tengas razón y lo esté imaginando todo —mintió, sonriendo con dulzura.

Daichi sonrió complacido, se despidió y emprendió camino hacia su casa. Suga hizo lo mismo luego de unos segundos y comenzó a caminar, con la preocupación nuevamente adornándole el rostro.

No lo estaba imaginando. Daichi podía restarle importancia, pero Suga no podía hacer lo mismo. Porque el otro no había visto la expresión de Tsukishima cuando se dirigieron a todo el equipo.

En aquel momento, tan avergonzado como se sentía, sólo podía mirar el suelo y lo único que pasaba por su mente era que todos sus amigos entendieran y los aceptaran. Entonces, mientras Daichi terminaba de hablar, se le ocurrió levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente con el rostro de Tsukishima. El rubio estaba detrás de todo el grupo, aún así Suga pudo ver su expresión perfectamente. O, mejor dicho, sus expresiones.

La forma en que fruncía las cejas y entrecerraba los ojos, como si asimilara la situación. Luego los abría mucho con incredulidad. Por último, relajaba los músculos del rostro y su boca se torcía en una mueca que no podía ser más que desagrado puro.

Suga se había quedado estático mientras veía cómo se alejaba a un rincón del gimnasio, impresionado por la intensidad de esa expresión, y por un momento no se dio cuenta de las felicitaciones y bromas del resto del equipo.

Daichi podría pensar que estaba exagerando, que le daba muchas vueltas. Y probablemente así fuera, y estuviera preocupándose de más.

Sin embargo, el asunto le estuvo rondando por la cabeza durante todo el camino por más que se obligara a pensar en otra cosa.

Suspiró.

 _Genial. Hoy no dormiré nada._

* * *

Apenas puso un pie en la casa supo que esa noche no sería tranquila.

La madre de Tadashi discutía furiosamente con su hermana mayor, mientras que su otra hermana gritaba desde su habitación que se callaran. Por supuesto, no hicieron el menor caso y siguieron gritándose, sin siquiera notar la presencia del menor. La sala siendo un completo desorden, los gritos y golpes en la mesa cada vez más fuertes, su hermana subiendo el volumen de su televisor como queja. Sí, ese era el ambiente que veía a diario al llegar de clases.

En silencio, Yamaguchi se sentó en la entrada a quitarse los zapatos y los colocó en su lugar, a diferencia de los otros tres pares que yacían regados por doquier. Se levantó y fue hacia su habitación sin saludar a nadie en el camino. No es como si fuera necesario, no habían volteado a verlo y honestamente no quería hablar con ellas.

Una vez allí, entró y cerró la puerta. Se recargó en ella mientras ponía el bolso en el suelo y luego se sobaba las sienes. ¿Era posible tener un dolor de cabeza en menos de dos minutos? Comenzaba a creer que sí. Sin quitarse el uniforme caminó con pesadez hacia su cama y se tiró sobre el acolchado edredón, aún escuchando los gritos y ruidos amortiguados. Creyó escuchar como un vaso se rompía, aunque no estaba seguro. Luego de eso vino un estridente grito de su madre exigiendo que limpiara el desastre que había hecho (sí había sido un vaso). Después los pasos apresurados de su hermana sobre el piso de madera y el fuerte portazo de su habitación; y su madre aporreando la puerta y gritándole con rabia para que la abriera.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

La situación en la familia Yamaguchi era un caos. Su madre tenía una personalidad irritable e impaciente y la hermana mayor una irritante y explosiva. Se peleaban por cualquier cosa, aunque entre sus temas más comunes se encontraba el hecho de que su hermana tenía un novio 10 años mayor que ella y que, según su madre, era "un maldito drogadicto bueno para nada". La hermana del medio era una persona maliciosa y desagradable por naturaleza, cuya actividad preferida era delatar cualquier detalle que pudiese desatar una pelea entre su hermana y su mamá. Además de eso, sus notas eran pésimas y a veces discutía con sus padres ya que aseguraba que no quería ni tenía la intención de ir a la universidad. El padre Yamaguchi por su parte era un hombre serio y estricto, trabajaba casi todos los días y la comunicación con su familia era casi nula. A pesar de que a la hora que llegaba a casa las peleas estaban en su punto, al verlo llegar su madre y hermana se lanzaban una última mirada asesina y todo quedaba en silencio. Al menos mientras él estuviera en la casa. Una vez él regresaba al trabajo todo comenzaba otra vez.

Y luego estaba Tadashi, por supuesto. El pequeño polluelo, el más débil. Su naturaleza era amable, cálida y algo tímida, siempre preocupándose por los demás. Tenía una personalidad graciosa y animada, que obviamente no muchos conocían debido a que era una persona distinta cuando estaba con Tsukki. Él en el fondo no se sentía parte de esa familia, no de la que eran ahora. Antes, cuando los tres hermanos eran pequeños, todo era diferente. Sus hermanas y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, para ellas, Tadashi era su hermanito bebé al que debían proteger y consentir. Su madre era cariñosa, su padre era muy comunicativo, en especial con Tadashi. Recordaba vagamente haber tenido una buena relación con su padre, pasar horas jugando con el balón o viendo caricaturas juntos. Todo eso se fue perdiendo a medida que crecían y todo en esa familia se echaba a perder.

Si era honesto, no culpaba a su padre de haberse recluido de toda comunicación con su familia. No podía culparlo cuando él mismo lo había hecho. Muy a menudo ignorar los problemas era más fácil que hacerles frente, y eso era algo de lo que estaba bastante acostumbrado.

El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Con flojera, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueó. Era un mensaje de WhatsApp de Tsukki, obviamente. Sonrió al ver el pequeño emoticón de dragón que tenía al lado de su nombre, lo más cercano a un dinosaurio que Yamaguchi pudo encontrar. En realidad, cuando Tsukishima lo vio por primera vez, se enfrascó en una charla sobre cómo los dragones no tenían nada que ver con los dinosaurios y que, si quería poner un emoticón referente a eso, lo más cercano sería una gallina. Yamaguchi estalló en carcajadas y le sacó varias risas honestas a Tsukki. Al final lo dejó así porque le seguía pareciendo tierno y le traía recuerdos de ese momento.

 **Tsukki:** **"Hey"**

 _"Hey :)"_

 **Tsukki: "Acabo de recordar que hoy en la práctica me ibas a preguntar algo, ¿no?"**

 **"¿Qué era?"**

(Lo había olvidado. Le extrañaba que Tsukki se hubiera acordado y, más extraño aún, le interesara saber. Al parecer ya no estaba irritado).

 _"Ah"_

 _"Bueno, no era nada impirtante"_

 _"Importante*"_

 **Tsukki:** **"Entonces no habrá problema si me dices."**

 _"Supongo"_

 _"Bueno"_

 _"Sólo quería saber porqué hoy en la práctica estabas de mal humor"_

 _"Ya que hoy fuiste muy grosero con Daichi y Sugawara..."_

(Yamaguchi pudo ver que el mensaje aparecía como visto, pero Tsukki no respondió inmediatamente. Mientras, Yamaguchi comenzaba a entrar en pánico y releía los mensajes que acababa de enviar, pensando en cómo reducir el posible enojo del otro. Pronto Tsukishima comenzó a escribir).

 **Tsukki:** **"Sólo me pareció inapropiado que estuvieran con eso en medio de una práctica."**

(Yamaguchi leyó aquello y suspiró de alivio. Tal vez solo había sido su mente. De verdad le gustaba complicarse la vida. Así era Tsukki, después de todo. Soltó una risita mientras escribía).

 _"Cierto, jaja"_

 _"Era incómodo :P"_

(Esta vez, Tsukishima respondió con bastante rapidez).

 **Tsukki: "Más que incómodo desagradable"**

 **"Que hagan lo que les dé la gana"**

 **"Eso no es mi problema."**

 **"Pero no en frente de todos."**

(Y allá iba su alivio. La sonrisa murió en sus labios. Yamaguchi leyó esos mensajes una y otra vez. No se lo imaginaba. Por Dios, lo sabía. Frunció el ceño con irritación).

 _"Tsukki, es malo pensar de ese modo"_

 **Tsukki: "Como sea."**

 **"Yo no decido lo que me desagrada."**

( _No, tienes razón. Alguien más lo decide por ti,_ pensó. A su mente le llegó la imagen del padre de Tsukki, con esos comentarios homofóbicos disimulados que escuchaba desde que eran niños y que ahora resultaban bastante claros, y su mentalidad machista y anticuada. Su madre completamente influenciada por su esposo. Akiteru probablemente logró sacudirse esa forma de pensar. Lamentablemente, ese no era el caso de Tsukki).

 _"Ok"_

 **Tsukki: "?"**

Dejó por terminada aquella conversación y apagó el celular. No tenía ganas de explicarle a Tsukishima el porqué su razonamiento era una completa mierda, ya que sabía que no llegaría a ningún lugar. Tratar de hablar con alguien con esa mentalidad era igual que hablar con una pared. Y, curiosamente, hablar con Tsukki también era parecido a hablar con una pared.

Una homofóbica, estúpida, seca y asquerosamente atractiva pared llamada Tsukishima Kei.

* * *

ooo

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta simple y nada original historia :D Perdón si la conversación se ve horrible, pero no pude abandonar la idea de que hablaran por ws, asfsddsf.

Espero actualizar pronto, ¡gracias por leer! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Planeaba actualizar antes pero se me dañó la laptop y hacer todo desde el teléfono es mil veces más lento, y si a eso se le suma el hecho de que he tenido un bloqueo intenso y que no me gusta NADA de lo que escribo... Bueno, rip.

Como sea, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO adsfd No tienen idea lo feliz que me hacen, nunca esperé tantos reviews y la manera en que describen el fic es tan bella AHH LOS AMO.

Also, disculpen que hasta ahora todo sea relleno fastidioso y aburrido pero no quiero apresurarme mucho. Yo también quiero llegar a lo interesante, CRÉANME. (Ya que escribí desde el teléfono probablemente tenga muchos errores. D:)

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, Tsukki.**_

Capítulo 2.

 _—Tsukki…_

 _—¿Hm?_

 _El rostro del rubio se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la suya y sus ojos eran tan intensos que casi podía jurar que se encontraba frente a dos pozos de oro líquido._

 _—¿Q-Qué haces? —apenas pudo musitar Yamaguchi mientras era completamente envuelto en esa mirada y sentía los largos dedos de Tsukishima acariciarle los costados. Tsukishima lo abrazó por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos._

 _—Planeaba besarte._

 _Y así lo hizo, antes de que el sonrojado Yamaguchi pudiese explotar de vergüenza, Tsukki ya había unido sus labios en un beso cálido y lento. El pecoso se quedó tieso mientras sentía ese calor que había añorado por tanto tiempo, y a medida de que el beso se extendía él cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por esa sensación tan única._

 _Subió sus brazos y los envolvió temeroso en el cuello de Tsukishima, devolviendo el beso con torpeza. Luego de un par de minutos, se separaron respirando agitadamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con cariño. Yamaguchi estaba rojo de la vergüenza y seguía temblando de la sorpresa, pero aún así pudo componer la sonrisa más dulce que alguna vez había cruzado su rostro._

 _—Tsukki... Yo...  
_

 _—Lo sabía —Tsukishima lo interrumpió, alejándose lentamente y con el rostro muy serio de repente. Lo miró con unos ojos que nunca antes había visto en él._

 _Algo en su expresión le causó escalofríos a Yamaguchi y sin darse cuenta retrocedió un paso. Toda la atmósfera pareció cambiar de manera muy repentina y la temperatura bajó de golpe._

 _—¿Q-Qué cosa? —apenas pudo musitar, antes de quedarse inmóvil ante la mueca de odio del otro._

 _—Eres desagradable —Le escupió, comenzando a limpiarse los labios con la manga de la camisa._

 _—¿...Tsukki?_

 _—Los de tu clase me dan asco._

 _El rubio ya no estaba frente a él, pero sus palabras seguían estancadas en el aire. Resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, su voz se reproducía mil veces en sus oídos._

 _"Los de tu clase me dan asco"._

 _Sintió como una mano de largos dedos le rodeaba el cuello y apretaba con fuerza. El dolor era intenso._ _El aire escaseaba, sentía como si sus pulmones fueran de cuero seco y por más bocanadas que diera no lograba respirar. Todo se tornaba negro y borroso.  
_

 _—Tsu...kki..._

Un estruendo lo despertó bruscamente. Respiró profundo al sentirse ahogado, llevándose una mano al cuello de manera instintiva. Un nuevo ruido lo alertó, haciendo que se sentara de golpe confundido, mirando a su alrededor. Su madre estaba en el marco de la puerta gritándole algo, que no entendió del todo porque seguía desorientado.

—...ves que hora es!? ¡LEVÁNTATE Y VE A CLASES DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Clases. Mierda. Yamaguchi había apagado el teléfono y por lo tanto su única alarma.

Su madre salió hecha una furia y tirando la puerta en el camino. Mientras, el chico sólo se sentó y se abrazó las piernas, enterrando su rostro en las rodillas. Estaba temblando y sentía una dolorosa presión en el pecho. Era tarde, pero su ánimo había caído al suelo al recordar el sueño que tenía hace unos momentos y la sensación que le había dejado. Nunca había tenido un sueño así antes. Soñaba con Tsukki constantemente, pero nunca de esa manera. Esta vez había presenciado de primera a un Tsukishima crudo, despectivo. Uno que lo odiaría y le tendría asco si descubriera su secreto.

Era un increíble contraste, ya que el Tsukki de sus sueños siempre era tan… perfecto. Tan honesto, tan cariñoso, tan intenso.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

¡Pero no es que Tsukishima fuera un mal amigo! Cierto, era seco y siempre lo callaba, a veces su indiferencia era dolorosa. Pero por otro lado, Tsukki hacía muchas cosas lindas por él. En ocasiones salían a caminar o comer a algún centro comercial, y muy comúnmente el rubio le daba sus papas fritas porque sabía que eran sus favoritas; a veces estudiaban juntos en la casa de Tsukki, o simplemente charlaban de cualquier cosa. A veces incluso le dejaba escuchar música con él, con unos simples audífonos que Yamaguchi le había regalado hace un tiempo. Podían quedarse hablando por WhatsApp o charlar por teléfono a altas horas de la noche (a pesar de que Yamaguchi representara un 90% de la conversación).

Tsukishima no era un mal amigo. Pero Yamaguchi quería más.

Una vez logró calmarse, terminó por levantarse de mala gana y fue al baño a cepillarse y lavar su rostro con agua fría. Mientras intentaba peinarse el cabello con los dedos, buscó un uniforme limpio, se vistió, ordenó su bolso, y se lo colgó al hombro. Al pasar por la cocina tomó un par de tostadas y las envolvió, no tenía tiempo para prepararse el desayuno, mucho menos el almuerzo. Su madre había dejado de hacerlos después de un tiempo de quejarse en voz alta de lo mucho que se esforzaba por todos en esa casa y Yamaguchi, cansado de escuchar sus indirectas, le dijo que podía dejar de molestarse ya que él se encargaría de preparar su almuerzo.

Se colocó los zapatos y salió de la casa.

En realidad no era muy tarde, si se apuraba podía llegar justamente a la hora. Como siempre, su madre amaba exagerar las cosas. Tomó con firmeza su bolso y emprendió su camino a la escuela en un trote suave.

Una brisa fría le acarició el rostro y agradeció mentalmente que el clima le ayudaría a no llegar empapado en sudor. Era un 25 de septiembre cuyo cielo estaba ligeramente nublado y el ambiente comenzaba a refrescar. Yamaguchi disfrutaba del clima frío, su humor subía y era suficiente excusa para usar suéteres cómodos. Aunque apenas estaba terminando septiembre y aún faltaba mucho para el verdadero frío...

Un momento.

 _¿25 de septiembre?_

 _¡Faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Tsukki!_

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Qué le iba a regalar? ¿Qué harían ese día? No había pensado en nada de eso. Tenía que encontrar un buen obsequio, algo que asegurara alegrarle el día a su amigo, quería sacarle una de esas pequeñísimas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

 _Aunque, el dinero…_

Yamaguchi se palmeó las mejillas, alejó todos los pensamientos negativos y continuó con su camino.

Por ahora sólo debía llegar a clases, luego tendría tiempo de preocuparse de sus escasos recursos monetarios.

* * *

Resultó que el profesor también se había atrasado, así que ese día andaba con suerte. Logró sentarse en su puesto y recuperar el aliento por un par de minutos antes de que el otro entrara jadeante mientras se disculpaba por el retraso. Como si nada, miró de reojo hacia el puesto de Tsukishima, algo alejado del suyo. El susodicho volteó la cabeza como si hubiera sentido su mirada y levantó las cejas, aunque el resto de su expresión indicaba desinterés.

Yamaguchi sólo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, luego podrían hablar. Tsukki volvió su vista a la pizarra y siguió ignorándolo.

El profesor dio comienzo a la clase y todo siguió su ritmo.

Yamaguchi trataba, de verdad, de prestar atención. Después de todo, estaba en la clase de preparación para la universidad y sus estudios eran muy importantes para él si planeaba ser exitoso en el futuro, ya que era obvio que su familia no estaría muy feliz de mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo del completamente necesario. En realidad dudaba si siquiera lo ayudarían a pagar sus estudios; independientemente de que su madre quería que sus hijos fueran a la universidad, Tadashi sabía que la idea de gastar dinero en eso era difícil para ella. Pero ya se las arreglaría él, encontraría una manera pues desde hace tiempo veía el camino hacia su futuro como una ruta bastante solitaria. Estaba él, y solo él. Ni siquiera podía decir que veía a Tsukki en ese futuro.

Cierto. Habían unas cuantas rutas, y él era el encargado de decidir cuál de ellas ocurriría.

No le gustaba pensar en el futuro, porque era doloroso. Sin embargo, a veces se encontraba preguntándose qué iba a ser de su vida. Sabía que lo más probable era que nunca confesara sus sentimientos y su relación con Tsukishima permaneciera igual que siempre. Pero entonces, estaba la posibilidad de que en algún momento el rubio se enamorara de alguien. En algún momento tendría una esposa, hijos quizás. ¿Y Tadashi? ¿Podría él superarlo? ¿Vivir sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de amarlo libremente, y de ser amado de igual manera? ¿Sabiendo... que nunca sería la persona más importante del otro? No lo sabía. Tampoco estaba seguro de qué era peor, si nunca confesarse, o arriesgarse y dejar salir todo. Tsukishima le tendría asco, lo odiaría. Sus caminos se separarían y allí acabaría todo. De nuevo, se encontraría triste y solo.

¿ _Y si_... Y si de alguna forma Tsukishima correspondiera sus sentimientos? Quizás no al principio, pero con el tiempo se enamoraría de él, y...

 _Sí, claro.  
_

Se tapó la boca y soltó una risita.

Eso era tan probable como que su familia mágicamente se uniera y fueran felices. Es decir, imposible. Ya no lo podía imaginar ni siquiera como una probabilidad, sino como puras fantasías.

Se dio cuenta de que, nuevamente, se había distraído con sus pensamientos. Se obligó a mirar al frente y prestar atención.

Al final, Yamaguchi pudo tomar algunas notas, pero las explicaciones pasaron completamente inadvertidas para él. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no se podía concentrar. Cada vez que intentaba enfocarse en lo que explicaba el profesor, sus pensamientos se desviaban a otra cosa y para cuando se volvía a concentrar en la clase, ya estaban en un tema completamente diferente.

El timbre del almuerzo sonó y el chico pecoso suspiró con alivio. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores y sentía una incómoda sensación de vacío en el estómago. Tanto porque no había desayunado, como por el hecho de que era el momento de hablar con Tsukishima después de la "discusión" de ayer.

Tragó saliva. Se frotó los ojos, para luego comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

Honestamente, no sabía muy bien como se sentía al respecto. Era difícil, tal vez se debía a que aún no asimilaba bien la situación. ¿Por qué nunca lo había notado? Que él supiera, Tsukki nunca se había comportado de esa manera… ¿o sí? Si era así, no se explicaba cómo era que él, experto en observar al rubio, no se había dado cuenta. Al parecer, sus habilidades se habían ido deteriorando, junto con sus esperanzas.

Porque las tenía. Era tonto y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en su mente siempre había existido esa minúscula esperanza a pesar de que se convenciera mil veces que era imposible. Por alguna razón fantaseaba tanto, porque entre aquellas horas de soñar despierto se encontraba esa pequeña esperanza de que, tal vez, no todo iría mal para él. Siempre había un "¿Y si…?".

Se levantó del puesto y vio a Tsukki saliendo del salón, así que sacó rápidamente las tostadas que había envuelto y se apresuró a seguir al más alto.

—¡Tsukki!

—¿Hm? —el chico volteó ligeramente la cabeza, reduciendo el paso.

Yamaguchi llegó a su lado y le sonrió algo avergonzado.

—No copié mucho, ¿puedes prestarme tu cuaderno hoy?

—Seguro. —Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

—¡Gracias, Tsukki! —Yamaguchi sonrió ampliamente, comenzando a caminar junto a él.

Tsukishima no respondió, se limitó a seguir su camino con el rostro serio. Yamaguchi se preguntó si le habría ocurrido algo.

—Tsukki —llamó su atención—. ¿Hoy no vas a comer tu almuerzo donde siempre?

—No traje almuerzo. Compraré algo en la cafetería.

—Ah… eso está bien — _Demonios Yamaguchi, hoy estás más estúpido que nunca._ ¿Es que se había olvidado de cómo mantener una conversación normal con el rubio?

Fueron juntos al comedor repleto de gente y acompañó a Tsukki mientras él compraba un emparedado simple. Entre charlas superficiales, lo siguió hasta un espacio en el cesped con una conveniente sombra y se sentaron. Yamaguchi permaneció en silencio mientras el otro comenzaba a comer. El vacío en su estómago se sentía aún más profundo que en el salón.

Tsukishima pareció darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Tú no vas a comer nada? —bajó por un momento su comida y lo miró levantando una ceja.

Recordó entonces la pequeña bolsa con las tostadas que tenía en la mano. Estaban aplastadas, además tenían un aspecto soso y húmedo. Estando ahí, mientras miraba su "almuerzo" , Yamaguchi se sintió increíblemente avergonzado.

Colocó la mano con la que sostenía la bolsa a un lado de su cuerpo y trató de fingir una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, traje… algo —dijo, y trató de mantener un tono despreocupado, pero era más difícil de lo que creía.

Tsukishima no se tragó su falso ánimo. En un movimiento rápido, su largo brazo alcanzó la bolsa antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, y la examinó.

—Yamaguchi —dijo, mientras observaba el contenido de la pequeña bolsa y luego miraba al otro con el rostro inexpresivo—. ¿Esto es lo que vas a comer?

El otro desvió la mirada.

—Hoy me quedé dormido y no tuve tiempo para prepararme el almuerzo, es todo —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Tsukki lo escuchara y luego extendió una mano para tomar la bolsa.

Sin embargo, el rubio movió el brazo y lo dejó fuera del alcance de Yamaguchi.

—¿Por qué no te compraste algo en el comedor, entonces? —inquirió Tsukishima.

—Hoy n-no traje dinero, ¿bien? —volvió a intentar atrapar la bolsa y falló miserablemente.

—Dos rebanadas de pan no son un almuerzo —Tsukishima dijo como si nada, soltando la bolsa en el cesped. Yamaguchi estuvo a punto de tomarla pero luego se quedó quieto cuando lo escuchó hablar de nuevo—. Te prestaré para que compres algo.

—¿Qué? —lo miró sorprendido, pero el otro parecía tan tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima. Entonces, Yamaguchi notó como Tsukki rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y rápidamente lo tomó de la muñeca—. ¡No! ¡Estoy bien, en serio! ¡No lo puedo aceptar!

Tsukishima levantó una ceja, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

—Yamaguchi, es solo algo de dinero para el almuerzo.

 _Algo de dinero que no podré pagarte después._

—¡Aun así, no te preocupes! —trató de sonreir lo más convincente que pudo—. La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre —por supuesto, era una gran mentira.

El rubio lo miró por unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—Como quieras.

Pero Tsukki no había dejado de sorprenderlo, pues pronto sacó los húmedos panes de la bolsa, tomó un trozo de jamón y un par de rebanadas de tomate de su propio emparedado y los juntó en una especie de sándwich. Se lo pasó a Yamaguchi sin decir nada y siguió con su almuerzo.

El chico sostuvo el improvisado pan en sus manos con una expresión de sorpresa. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

—Gracias, Tsukki...—susurró, enternecido.

Momentos en los que su amigo era tan amable... Lo hacían todo más doloroso.

Lo hacían más difícil de superar.

* * *

Con sus experiencias en la vida, ya debería saber que cuando algo lindo le ocurría, sólo significaba que luego las cosas irían horribles para él. Y ésta no era la excepción.

El gesto de Tsukishima le había subido considerablemente el ánimo, hasta el punto que casi olvidaba los sucesos del día anterior. Así que, cuando acabaron las clases y se dirigieron a la práctica, no se le pasó por la cabeza que las cosas aún estarían incómodas entre los miembros del equipo.

Al principio no era muy notable. Yamaguchi y Tsukishima fueron a cambiarse, encontrando a varios de sus compañeros haciendo lo mismo. Noya, Tanaka, Hinata y Kageyama ya se encontraban ahí. Tsukki pasó de todos ellos y comenzó a desvestirse. Yamaguchi por su lado los saludó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que el rubio. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y le dio la espalda al resto para quitarse el uniforme. Cuando se estaba sacando la camisa interna, la voz de Tanaka lo sobresaltó.

—Wow, Yamaguchi —exclamó—. ¡Tienes un montón de pecas en la espalda!

Yamaguchi volteó la cabeza para ver como el muchacho se hincaba levemente, examinando su espalda. Nishinoya, que había estado colocándose la camisa, se dio la vuelta y soltó un "¡Oh!" antes de ponerse al lado de su amigo.

—¡OHH, tienes razón! —dijo asombrado—. No me había dado cuenta antes. ¡Son muchas!

Hinata, incapaz de quedarse fuera de algo, asomó la cabeza y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¡WOAAAH!

—Hinata, deja de gritar —Kageyama le dio un golpe en la cabeza, aun así observó las pecas como todos y ladeó la cabeza con interés.

—Eh… —Yamaguchi se quedó quieto en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer con tanta atención. Estaba algo incómodo, puesto que las experiencias relacionadas con sus pecas no eran las mejores—. N-No son la gran cosa, ¿o sí?

Se escuchó una pequeña risa.

—Déjalos. No se ven pecas muy a menudo en Japón.

Todos voltearon a ver como Sugawara y Daichi entraban en el cuarto, dejando sus cosas en el piso. Ambos le sonrieron a sus compañeros a modo de saludo.

—¡Suga-san! ¡Daichi-san!

Sugawara abrió la boca para responder, pero un ruido lo interrumpió. Tsukishima había colocado su bolso en el estante con fuerza y, sin decir nada, había salido del cuarto con rapidez.

 _Ah, claro._

Yamaguchi terminó de cambiarse apresuradamente, dándose cuenta de cómo Suga había fruncido el ceño mientras miraba al suelo. Era la misma expresión de ayer.

—Demonios, cómo me irrita ese tipo —soltó Tanaka, a lo que Hinata y Kageyama corroboraron asintiendo con energía.

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio y salió del cuarto. Cuando pasó frente a Suga y Daichi, que discutían en voz baja, no pudo evitar escuchar cómo el de cabello gris le hablaba a su pareja preocupado.

—Dime otra vez que lo estoy imaginando.

Yamaguchi salió y se dirigió al gimnasio, topándose con el resto del equipo que iba a cambiarse, pero muy concentrado como para darse cuenta.

Pensó en que, a pesar de no haber escuchado el contexto, Yamaguchi sabía a lo que Suga se refería con eso.

Nada bueno le esperaba en esa práctica. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

ooo

Petición para hacer de las reuniones de apreciación de las pecas de Yamaguchi algo oficial. ¿Alguien? ¿Nadie?

No odien a Tsukki... AÚN. Okay, tengo muchas mañas al escribir que seguro ya son más que obvias pero no puedo evitarlo hng.

Perdón por el relleno aburrido pero últimamente he encontrado muy difícil inspirarme. Aquí solo he presentado muy pocos de los problemas de Yama pero ya vendrán más. Y también más de la homofobia de Tsukki, recordemos que por más cerrados de mente que sean, siguen siendo personas que interactúan normalmente... La mayoría del tiempo. O sea que Yama no podía simplemente llegar y dejar de hablarle por homófobo. Todo a su tiempo. uwu

¡Gracias por leer! Esperemos que lo de la laptop se resuelva pronto y logre actualizar a tiempo. Hasta la próxima. :D


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Como siempre, GRACIAS por leer, nunca esperé que recibieran tan bien el fic. Son maravillosos.

 **IMPORTANTE** : Creo que lo deben suponer, pero por si acaso. Sobre el tiempo en el que está ambientado el fic, probablemente sea ANTES de las preliminares de Miyagi. O sea, antes de que Yama se haga todo un hombresito valiente y hermoso. (?) Solo imaginemos la historia como un intermedio que nunca salió a la luz. ;) Eso es todo, gracias.

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, Tsukki.**_

Capítulo 3.

—Está bien, escuchen—dijo el entrenador, cuando todos terminaron de correr—. Hoy tendrán un pequeño partido de práctica entre ustedes. Sé que así no pueden explotar por completo sus capacidades pero necesitan ser más versátiles. Sawamura, ordena los equipos de la manera más equitativa posible.

—¡Sí! —Daichi se volvió hacia el grupo—. Muy bien, veamos…

Yamaguchi observó como el capitán y Sugawara se acercaban para discutir la mejor manera de organizarlos. Los partidos de práctica siempre lo ponían nervioso. Es decir, se sentía feliz porque podía jugar un partido completo, pero a la vez le daba tanto miedo fracasar como si fuera uno oficial. Y en estos no habría nadie que lo reemplazara.

 _Ni siquiera hemos empezado a jugar y ya estoy esperando que me reemplacen. Soy patético._

Buscó a Tsukki con la mirada. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las direcciones del capitán, pero aún así mantenía cierta distancia. Al comienzo, cuando entró al gimnasio, lo descubrió sentado con cara de molestia. Sin embargo, esta vez no se quiso acercar. Incluso creyó notar que el otro se sorprendía de manera casi imperceptible al ver que Yamaguchi no se había acercado inmediatamente como siempre, y en cambio se había dirigido hacia las pelotas para practicar un poco contra la pared.

Pero Yamaguchi estaba fastidiado de la actitud del rubio cada vez que Daichi y Suga se acercaban, y no estaba dispuesto a "alegrar" a Tsukki por su forma infantil de actuar. Su devoción con él era grande, pero eso no significaba que ignoraría por siempre esas acciones. En algún momento, tendría que hablar con él y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón. La pregunta era, ¿cómo hacerlo? Pensaba en buscar la ayuda de Akiteru, pero no estaba del todo convencido. Por más que la relación de los hermanos hubiera mejorado considerablemente, no creía que Tsukki tomaría muy bien su palabra en un tema como ese.

No sabía muy bien porqué estaba tan seguro de que Akiteru era el único en esa familia que se había salvado de pensar como un homofóbico. Quizás era que el muchacho era demasiado bueno para caer en eso. Era muy amable, y honestamente, Yamaguchi no se lo imaginaba discriminando a alguien. Incluso si no podía hacer que hablara con Tsukki, igual quería hablar con él.

—Ya está —Daichi se aclaró la garganta—. Grupo "A": Kageyama, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Hinata, Narita, y yo. Grupo "B": Suga, Asahi, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima y Noya.

Al principio, Yamaguchi pensó que sería injusto tener al dúo extraño juntos en un equipo, pero luego se dio cuenta que su grupo tenía a Suga y Asahi, que formaban un buen equipo desde hace un tiempo, y al libero de Karasuno. Y estando Daichi en el contrario, siendo él una defensa bastante fuerte, le pareció que estaban parejos.

Todos se organizaron en la cancha y dio comienzo el partido.

Su equipo empezó bien. Suga levantaba la pelota de una manera limpia y Asahi remataba magistralmente. Tsukishima hacía un gran trabajo bloqueando y Noya impedía que el equipo contrario marcara puntos. Incluso Kinoshita, que no jugaba muy seguido, estaba desenvolviéndose con agilidad en la cancha.

Yamaguchi se sintió abrumado, pero trató de jugar lo mejor posible. Había notado como el otro grupo enviaba los saques hacia él, cuyas habilidades para recibir eran limitadas, y estaban comenzando a perder puntos lentamente. Los nervios, que hasta ahora había controlado, se desbordaban y jugaban en su contra.

Mientras recibía mal otro saque, pudo notar la creciente irritación de su equipo. A pesar de que Suga estaba ahí para darles ánimos, era muy claro que todos se estaban empezando a hartar de sus errores. Noya se había dedicado a moverse antes que él y tratar de recibir, pero a veces no llegaba a tiempo.

El marcador llegó rápidamente a 25–18. Habían perdido el primer set.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Nishinoya, asestándole un puñetazo al piso.

Yamaguchi tragó saliva.

—Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, no se preocupen —los animó Suga—. ¡Ganaremos el próximo!

Luego de un descanso, todos se organizaron para el segundo set. Pero esta vez no tuvieron la misma suerte y les fue mal desde el principio. Ya conocían su debilidad.

De un momento a otro, Noya logró levantar la pelota y su equipo pudo recuperarse poco a poco. Asahi, Tsukishima y Kinoshita, pudieron hacer de las suyas nuevamente y marcaron una buena cantidad de puntos

 _¿Qué me pasa? No estoy reaccionando..._

El partido transcurrió de esa manera, con el grupo "A" llevando la delantera, pero el "B" siguiéndolos muy cerca. El marcador iba 24–23, a favor del equipo de Daichi.

Fue entonces cuando llegó su turno de sacar. Ya había sacado varias veces, pero esta vez se trataba del punto del partido. Si fallaba, perderían.

Mientras caminaba hacia el extremo de la cancha para colocarse en posición, trataba de respirar profundamente y de regular su ritmo cardíaco. Sentía como si su corazón se le fuera a salir por el pecho, y una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago lo molestaba por más que intentara calmarse. Preferiría no haber visto las expresiones de los demás. La forma en que apretaban los puños, o se mordían los labios. _Sabían_ que fallaría. Eso solo aumentó la presión. Porque tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Todos suponían que tendría que hacer el salto con saque flotante.

 _Vamos, has practicado todo este tiempo. No te dejes intimidar. Demuéstrales que te subestiman._

—¡Yamaguchi, un buen servicio! —gritó Suga.

—¡Buen servicio!

Llegó al extremo y se volteó. Y entonces lo vio.

Vio como Suga se acercaba a Tsukishima para darle algunas indicaciones, y, por costumbre, colocó una mano en su hombro para bajarlo a su altura. Ninguno contaba con que Tsukishima se apartaría. La forma en la que lo hizo, como si el contacto le quemara o como si fuera algo sucio, moviendo su hombro fuera del alcance de la mano. Suga se quedó pasmado, aunque se recuperó rápidamente. Vio como terminaba de explicar lo que quería decir y volvió a su lugar rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha.

El sonido del silbato lo despertó. Sin poder pensarlo mucho, lanzó el balón al aire y saltó.

Falló miserablemente.

El balón golpeó la red, y nadie llegó a tiempo para salvarlo. El largo pitido que indicaba el final del partido resonó en sus oídos, mientras veía al equipo contrario festejar entre ellos.

Suga soltó un suspiro de resignación y trató de animarlos. Incluso desde su posición, Yamaguchi escuchó a Noya chasquear la lengua con irritación. Su grupo comenzó a dispersarse, fueron a hidratarse y descansar. Yamaguchi se quedó en su sitio.

Era sólo un partido de práctica.

Entonces…

¿Por qué se sentía tan _inútil_?

* * *

La práctica se alargó. El cielo ya estaba oscuro cuando terminaron de limpiar y se prepararon para irse.

El mal humor en su equipo no duró mucho, pronto todos estuvieron con su ánimo de siempre, había sido solamente el momento.

Pero eso no aplicaba con Yamaguchi. Se encontraba guardando las últimas cosas en el almacén, taciturno. Había estado muy callado luego del juego, pero nadie pareció darle mucha importancia, puesto que todos estaban acostumbrados a las prácticas así. Pero Yamaguchi se sentía responsable.

Sentía como si tanto tiempo practicando no sirviera de nada. No importaba cuántas veces lograra hacer un saque perfecto estando detrás de la tienda de Shimada, si estando en la cancha fallaría de esa manera tan lamentable. Era posible que ni siquiera un año de práctica ayudara.

Era débil. Su debilidad era mental y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

—¿Yamaguchi?

Se sobresaltó. Volteó, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado distraído por mucho tiempo en el almacén.

Sugawara, con una mano en el marco de la puerta, lo miró con preocupación.

—Sé que ya te lo pregunté antes, pero… ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien, Sugawara-san —dijo con una sonrisa leve—. Están… bueno, están ocurriendo algunas cosas en mi casa, por eso he estado distraído. Pero no te preocupes por mí.

—¿En serio? —su tono de voz demostraba que quería seguir insistiendo, puesto que su naturaleza era preocuparse por los demás. Sin embargo, se obligó a sonreír—. Ya veo. Si quieres hablar de eso en algún momento, estoy más que dispuesto a escucharte.

Yamaguchi sabía que no podría contarle sus verdaderos problemas, pero aun así sonrió agradecido.

—Está bien—dijo, y se inclinó levemente en una pequeña reverencia—. Muchas gracias.

Los ojos de Suga se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego agitó una mano, restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes —dijo riendo—. Vamos. Ya es hora de cerrar.

Yamaguchi le dijo que terminaría de acomodar las cosas y luego se iría. El otro le pasó las llaves y le recordó llegar a tiempo mañana.

Antes de retirarse, Suga se detuvo en la puerta, dudando. Volteó la cabeza y abrió la boca, aunque luego pareció pensárselo mejor.

Le sonrió cálidamente.

—Yamaguchi, tú… No pienses mucho en lo de hoy, ¿sí? Estabas nervioso. Dominarás el saque flotante antes de que te des cuenta—hizo una pausa—… No fue tu culpa.

Sugawara se despidió con la mano y se retiró.

 _Pero sí lo fue._

Lo de ese día pasaría en otro partido de práctica. Pasaría con otras escuelas. Pasaría en las preliminares. Pasaría en cualquier juego en donde decidieran "darle una oportunidad".

 _Inútil_.

Agarró su bolso con fuerza y salió de allí.

Luego de apagar las luces, se encargó de cerrar las puertas del gimnasio con la llave que le había entregado Suga.

—Te tardaste años ahí dentro.

Yamaguchi detuvo su labor al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó para ver como el rubio se llevaba una mano a la boca para bostezar.

—¿Tsukki? —murmuró, perplejo—. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

Como respuesta, levantó la mano derecha y agitó ligeramente el cuaderno que sostenía. _Oh_.

—Lo siento, Tsukki. Lo había olvidado —admitió, y terminó de cerrar, para luego mirar a Tsukishima—. Podrías haberlo dejado en mi bolso, así no te quedabas hasta tarde.

—Ya no importa —dijo. Le entregó el cuaderno y comenzó a caminar—. Vamos.

Yamaguchi se apresuró hasta llegar a su lado y lo miró con una mueca de vergüenza.

—No te podré acompañar todo el camino —dijo el de pecas—. Hoy tengo que ir a... practicar mi saque.

No pudo evitar pronunciar aquello último con una voz carente de emoción.

Tsukishima lo miró de soslayo brevemente.

—No importa —repitió.

No dijo nada más. Yamaguchi guardó el cuaderno en su bolso y acompañó a Tsukki en silencio. En otra ocasión, habría tratado de iniciar una conversación, le habría preguntado cualquier cosa con tal de romper el silencio. Pero se sentía triste y derrotado. No tenía ánimos de hablar. Y estaba seguro de que a Tsukishima le daba igual. Puede que incluso lo prefiriera así.

A pesar de no ser más que un par de cuadras, el trayecto se le hizo muy largo. No era que no le gustara caminar junto a él, pero ese día habían ocurrido tantas cosas que no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, había sido un gran detalle de parte de Tsukishima cuando se preocupó por lo poco que había llevado para almorzar. El gesto lo enterneció profundamente. Pero entonces, había huido por la presencia de Suga y Daichi, como si la mera idea de estar en la misma habitación resultara impensable. Se había apartado del tacto de Sugawara como si le diera asco. Y ahí estaba ahora, quedándose hasta tarde para entregarle el cuaderno (¿y acompañarlo?). No lo entendía. No sabía cómo sentirse y eso no hacía más que empeorar su estado de ánimo.

Detuvo sus pasos y se voteó hacia Tsukishima, sonriendo sin ganas.

—Hasta aquí llego. Gracias por prestarme el cuaderno y acompañarme, Tsukki.

—De nada.

El rubio se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Yamaguchi se sintó incómodo y estaba a medio camino de girarse para irse de allí, cuando escuchó la voz de Tsukishima.

—Hey, Yamaguchi —al igual que Suga, Tsukki parecía querer decir algo, aunque luego sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y recuperó su usual expresión de seriedad—. La próxima lo harás mejor.

Levantó una mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Yamaguchi, revolviéndole el cabello. El más bajo se quedó tieso ante el toque.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Yamaguchi observó como Tsukishima se alejaba, y se llevó la mano al cabello sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.

El gesto tendría que haberlo alegrado. Tendría que haberse sonrojado. Tendría que haber dormido fantaseando con las posibilidades detrás de esa simple caricia, y la felicidad le habría durado hasta el día siguiente.

Pero no era así. No entendía porqué, pero sentía un vacío muy grande en el pecho.

Siguió con su camino, vislumbrando las pocas estrellas que se asomaban esa noche, y no fue hasta que estuvo frente a la tienda de Shimada que se dio cuenta.

Por lástima. No se sentía mejor porque sabía la imagen que todos tenían de él, y la razón por la que Suga y Tsukishima habían intentado animarlo. La forma en que buscaban las palabras y lo miraban como si cualquier mínima cosa que dijeran pudiera herirlo.

La forma en la que todos lo veían. Yamaguchi, el único de primer año en no ser un regular, el que no tiene ninguna habilidad especial. El que por más que intente no deja de ser un estorbo. El que no puede dominar el maldito salto con saque flotante. Lamentablemente, ese pensamiento no le impulsaba a ser mejor, no le daba las agallas de mejorar y probarles que se equivocaban.

 _Tienen razón... ¿no?_

* * *

—Tadashi, aplicar más fuerza no servirá de nada.

Yamaguchi chasqueó la lengua mientras de inclinaba para recoger el balón.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró con irritación, y volvió a colocarse en posición para sacar.

Llevaba una hora entrenando con Shimada y había fallado todos los saques que había hecho. Cada uno era peor que el otro, le ponía más y más fuerza por toda la rabia que acumulaba tras cada fallo. De un momento a otro, sus "saques" no eran más que apretar los dientes y estampar el balón contra la reja.

—Ya está bien —intervino Shimada, suspirando, mientras el más joven recogía la pelota—. Tadashi, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Yamaguchi miró la pelota entre sus manos, tardando en responder. No quería hablar de eso, pero había llegado a considerar al otro como un hermano mayor y sentía que debía contarle.

—Tuvimos un partido de práctica entre nosotros hoy —comenzó, su voz no era más que un murmullo—. Yo... no pude hacer nada por mi equipo... Recibía mal, sacaba mal... Al final, perdimos por mi saque.

—Es normal fallar con un saque tan complicado —lo miró comprensivo—. Perfeccionarlo es cuestión de tiempo y tú has logrado mucho en un par de meses. Deberías estar orgulloso y darte más reconocimiento.

—No lo entiendes... —musitó. Sus manos temblaban, apretando el balón con fuerza—. ¿De qué sirve alegrarme por lograr un buen saque, si luego fallaré otros cien? ¿Qué utilidad tengo si lo más seguro es que arriesgue la victoria de mi equipo?

—Tadashi, para eso mismo estás practicando-

—¡Practicar no me servirá de nada! —lo cortó. Ya no podía ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza gacha con la mirada fija en la pelota, luchando por contener las lágrimas—. ¡No importa cuanto esfuerzo ponga... si al final es el talento lo que te mantiene en la cancha! ¡Por algo fui el único de primero en quedar por fuera!

—Entiendo como te sientes, pero-

—¡NO, NO LO ENTIENDES! —gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, decidido a no dejar salir las lágrimas—. No lo entiendes... No entiendes lo patético que me siento cada vez que me paro en la cancha solamente a hacer el ridículo... Que me tengan lástima cada vez que fallo...

—Tadashi... —dijo Shimada con voz suave—. Nadie te tiene lástima.

Apretó los dientes y lanzó el balón contra la reja, movido por la rabia. Se quedó quieto por un momento, temblando y respirando agitadamente. Apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Yo sí lo hago.

Luego tomó su bolso y salió corriendo, ignorando como Shimada lo llamaba, ignorando el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberle gritado, ignorando todo.

Solo corrió, restregándose los ojos y apartando las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

* * *

ooo

La buena noticia es que la laptop vive. La mala es que mi motivación no. ;) Me llegó inspiración para un fic IwaOi y estoy emocionada, pero ya será cuando termine 'Lo siento, Tsukki' ayy

Disculpen lo corto del capítulo. Gracias por leer y por sus review, son perfectos y me animan mucho a publicar rápido (ya que quiero mantener las actualizaciones para los sábados o domingos pero la motivación NO ME DEJA).

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenas! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, excusas al final del capítulo. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _Lo siento, Tsukki._**

Capítulo 4.

Sus pies lo llevaron instintivamente a su casa. Sin embargo, no podía entrar como si nada. No con los ojos hinchados y rojos y el rostro mojado por sus lágrimas. Por más que supiera que no le prestarían atención allí dentro, era mejor prevenir alguna situación incómoda.

Así que, aún si era de noche y mucho más tarde de lo que usualmente llegaba, se paseó frente a su casa mientras intentaba calmarse. Se secó el rostro con las mangas, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Aún tenía ganas de llorar. Aún estaba frustrado y triste. Estaba muy lejos de calmarse, pero tenía que resistir. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para caminar hasta su cuarto sin que le llamaran la atención.

Yamaguchi sorbió por la nariz. Miró hacia arriba, notando lo brillante que estaba la luna. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Tsukishima. ¿Quién diría que ese mismo día había salido de casa entusiasmado por el cumpleaños del rubio? En ese momento, no quería pensar en nada referente a él. Dolía mucho más.

Con el rostro ya seco, Yamaguchi se encaminó hasta la puerta. No podía hacer nada con la hinchazón e irritación de sus ojos, pero esperaba que nadie lo notara.

Lo primero que notó al entrar fue el silencio. Eso sólo podía significar que su padre estaba en casa.

Y estaba en lo correcto, lo encontró en la sala, revisando un montón de papeles desperdigados sobre la mesa. No levantó la vista ante el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, a pesar de que supiera que estaba allí. Tampoco lo saludó, simplemente se mantuvo concentrado en su trabajo, ajustándose las gafas de gruesos cristales y rascándose la barba incipiente de forma ocasional.

Tadashi se sentó en la entrada a quitarse los zapatos, aliviado de que su padre estuviera en casa. Eso significaba que tanto su madre como sus hermanas estarían cada una en sus cuartos y no tendría que encontrárselas. Además, tan mal como se sentía, no quería tener que soportar el ruido de sus incesantes peleas.

Después de acomodar sus zapatos junto al otro par más grande, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. A pesar de que quería echarse en su cama y descargar su frustración, tenía mucha tarea que hacer y necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Así que una vez allí, buscó una toalla en su armario y se encaminó al baño.

Apenas entró, se quitó la ropa, abrió la ducha y cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua tibia le limpiara las lágrimas secas en su rostro. Luego apoyó la frente en la pared de baldosas, mientras el agua corría por su espalda.

Honestamente, quería quedarse ahí por horas y dejar que el agua se llevara sus problemas. Quería que el jabón lo librara de ese sentimiento de inferioridad y lograra dejar de sentirse tan inútil de una vez por todas. Pero no era tan fácil, pues por más que una parte de sí dijera que solo exageraba y todo mejoraría, la otra (mucho más fuerte) le decía que se sentía así por una razón. Porque era, en realidad, patético e inútil.

Pensó en cómo había estallado con Shimada y se avergonzó de haber mostrado ese lado suyo. El mayor no había hecho más que ayudarlo y preocuparse por él, y sin embargo no pudo evitar soltarlo todo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose inferior a todos, que el simple hecho de que le dijera que nadie le tenía lástima lo hizo enfurecer. ¿Por qué no lo admitía y ya? En el club, en su hogar. Todos lo hacían.

 _El cobarde y debilucho Tadashi._

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó.

—¿Tadashi? ¿Eres tú, no? —su hermana volvió a golpear la puerta con insistencia—. ¡No eres el único que se baña en esta casa! ¡Mueve el culo y apresúrate!

Yamaguchi suspiró, escuchando el sonido amortiguado de su madre regañándola para que no hablara tan vulgarmente. Su hermana murmuró algo que no logró entender, dio un último golpe a la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo.

Terminó de enjabonarse rápidamente y, luego de enjuagarse, se secó superficialmente con la toalla. Se detuvo un segundo frente al espejo. Efectivamente, sus ojos seguían irritados. Y muy vacíos. Toda su expresión hacía ver su rostro decaído y triste.

Rodeó sus caderas con la toalla, recordando la manera en que todos habían admirado sus pecas como si fueran muy interesantes. No lo eran. Al menos, él no lo creía. Esas motas molestas no le habían traído nada más que problemas, todo el acoso que recibía desde niño había logrado que terminara aborreciéndolas. Casi odiándolas. Hubo un momento, cuando estaba realmente pequeño, que se sentía bien por tenerlas. Recuerdos borrosos de él jugando en la playa con su madre, preguntándole porqué ambos tenían esas manchitas en la piel. Ella lo miraba con ternura y le decía que sus pecas lo hacían especial, que eran estrellas que escondían constelaciones, y que sólo aquellos que fueran cercanos y se tomaran su tiempo llegarían a descubrir. Yamaguchi sonreía, emocionado por saber quién sería la persona que descubriera sus constelaciones. Ese pensamiento era el que lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor cada vez que alguien lo molestaba por su apariencia.

Ya no servía, por supuesto. Sabía que tales cosas como "estrellas" y "constelaciones" eran formas bonitas de llamar a esos simples puntos hereditarios en la piel. Y, en el fondo, sabía que nadie nunca se molestaría en buscarlas, incluso si las tuviera.

Sacudió la cabeza, recogió la ropa que yacía en el piso y salió del baño.

Su hermana, que estaba agachada a un lado de la puerta con una toalla sobre el hombro, levantó la cabeza cuando lo vio salir.

—¡Aleluya! —exclamó sarcásticamente, metiéndose al baño, con el largo cabello café claro agitándose tras la espalda.

Tadashi la ignoró, y se apresuró hacia su cuarto. Se vistió con unos pantalones de pijama viejos y una sudadera cómoda. Mientras se secaba distraídamente el cabello, sus ojos divisaron su teléfono celular, el cual se había salido del bolsillo del pantalón usado. La luz de notificación parpadeaba. Se agachó para recogerlo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, desbloqueándolo. De inmediato vio seis llamadas perdidas, todas de Shimada, y dos mensajes de texto.

[De: Shimada-san, 8:50 pm] Hey, Tadashi ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

[De: Shimada-san, 9:01 pm] Tadashi, llegaste bien a tu casa? No era mi intención hacerte enojar, lo siento. Si quieres venir a la tienda mañana podemos hablar!

Yamaguchi se sintió aún peor que antes, porque Shimada estaba preocupado por él y no parecía enojado por haberle gritado. De hecho, daba la impresión de que creyera que era su culpa que Yamaguchi hubiera reaccionado así. Se mordió el labio, dudando de como responder. Se sentía muy avergonzado y sabía que debía disculparse en persona, pero no se sentía preparado para encararlo. Ni a Shimada, ni a la práctica de su saque. Comenzó a teclear, aunque tardó un buen rato debido a que escribía, borraba, y escribía otra vez. Golpeteó la pantalla con el pulgar, mientras se mordía una uña, y decidió enviarlo como estaba.

[Para: Shimada-san, 10:27 pm] Estoy bien, fue mi culpa por actuar de esa forma. Mañana no podré ir, lo siento mucho.

Sabía que estaba eludiendo la cuestión. Sin embargo, sabía que Shimada insistiría en saber qué le ocurría, y tan sensible como estaba, lo más probable es que terminaría llorando de nuevo.

No necesitaba que otra persona más le tuviera lástima.

Yamaguchi revisó el teléfono distraídamente, por si acaso el otro respondía. Entonces recordó a Tsukishima y lo que había pasado ese día.

Había algo que aún no entendía de la situación con el rubio. Bien, era homofóbico. Sabía que era así porque no era como si estuviera en contra y ya, sino que también lo veía como algo desagradable. Pero, ¿era normal que actuara así? Había algo en sus acciones que era extraño, parecía... _forzado._ Como si él mismo no supiera muy bien como lidiar con lo que estaba ocurriendo. No era su culpa, pues lo criaron de ese modo, y era la primera vez que alguien cercano a él, con quien se relaciona a diario, resulta ser homosexual. Yamaguchi no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de actuar, pero comenzaba a entenderlo. Era una situación difícil, pero no imposible... ¿verdad? Tenía que haber alguna forma en la que pudiera ser honesto y que al menos no lo repudiara de inmediato, con suerte y _mucho_ tiempo, tal vez vería las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Pero... ¿cómo haría eso?

Yamaguchi bajó la vista hacia el celular que sostenía en las manos.

Le daba vergüenza, pero supuso que no haría daño. Abrió el navegador de su teléfono, aunque se detuvo al notar que no sabía qué buscar exactamente. ¿Cómo salir del closet? ¿Cómo hablar de tu sexualidad? ¿Cómo decirle a tu amigo que eres gay sin que te odie de por vida? Decidió probar con "¿Cómo confesar tu sexualidad con tu mejor amigo?" y observó los resultados, montones de blogs y sitios de autoayuda. Presionó el primero y esperó que cargara.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que los consejos eran demasiado generales y muy superficiales. Cosas como "sentarse a hablar calmadamente y confersarte" nunca funcionarían para alguien en su lugar. Esos consejos eran para quienes _sabían_ que serían aceptados y que sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujón para decir la verdad.

Luego de pasearse por montones de sitios que practicamente decían todos lo mismo, se encontró una página que le llamó la atención. Ponía "Familia o amigos cercanos homofóbicos" y decidió revisarla. Se trataba de consejos para confesarte con personas homofóbicas, y eso le venía más que bien.

 _"Entiende las consecuencias de tu honestidad y prepárate para una mala reacción",_ bueno, eso ya lo había imaginado. Conocía las consecuencias, pero ¿de verdad estaba preparado para una mala reacción? Eso era lo que más lo asustaba.

 _"Ten en cuenta de que se necesitará tiempo",_ lo sabía, y estaba dispuesto a esperar.

 _"Prepárate para lo peor",_ Oh, no.

 _"Prepárate para la posibilidad de que te rechacen, y quieran cortar toda relación contigo. Si esto ocurre, está en tus manos si renunciar a ellos o no"_ ¿Renunciar a Tsukki era una posibilidad?

 _"No te rindas. Si los buscas, lo más probable es que eventualmente te respondan"_ ¿Lo haría? Si Tsukishima decidía alejarse de él, y Yamaguchi continuara buscándolo, ¿llegaría el momento en que Tsukki se rindiera y lo aceptara?

Habían demasiadas dudas.

Se fijó en la hora. Era bastante tarde, y aún tenía que copiar y estudiar el tema del cuaderno de Tsukki, resolver unos ejercicios de matemáticas, investigar algo de historia... Tenía que convencer de alguna forma a su madre para que le diera su mesada antes. Aunque, en realidad, no le daban el dinero completo desde hace meses.

Tenía sueño, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, y el estrés comenzaba a jugar con su estado de ánimo. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto y mucho más fuerte. Se frotó los ojos, tratando de poner un orden a su lista mental de tareas.

Decidió que primero debía hablar con su madre, antes de que se hiciera más tarde, y si no funcionaba simplemente se concentraría en lo demás. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre su cama.

Por suerte, no se había ido a acostar todavía, y la encontró en la cocina, preparándose un té. Tadashi cambió el peso de un pie a otro, indeciso, mientras ella soplaba el té y luego tomaba una pastilla para dormir. Su madre muy comunmente tenía problemas para dormir y las tomaba seguido. Bajó la taza y la colocó sobre la encimera.

Yamaguchi abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre.

—Hoy llegaste bastante tarde —habló sin mirarlo, y Yamaguchi no supo identificar el tono de su voz.

—Yo... La práctica se alargó —dijo, y comenzó a prepararse un té, nada más para tener algo que hacer—. Me quedé practicando individualmente y se me pasó la hora, lo siento —alargó el brazo y sacó su taza de la alacena, blanca y con el asa rota desde hace tiempo.

—¿Y crees que esas son excusas para llegar a esta hora? —replicó ella, con la irritación asomándose en su voz. La escuchó chasquear la lengua—. Es un club de voleibol. Honestamente, Tadashi, dudo mucho que sea necesario que entrenes hasta tarde _todos_ los días.

—Se acercan unas preliminares muy importantes... Tengo que practicar —dijo Yamaguchi sin mucha convicción.

Mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua, su mamá por fin lo miró.

—¿Y las tareas?

—Siempre las hago, mamá.

—¿Qué me dices de las tareas del hogar?

Yamaguchi tragó saliva. Eso no iba para nada bien. Además, la casa siempre era un asco, _nadie_ hacía las tareas del hogar.

—Pero, yo-

—Sin peros —interrumpió, con el rostro severo—. Si esto continúa así, llegando tan tarde y distrayéndote de tus tareas, tendrás que dejar el club. ¿Me escuchaste?

La mujer tomó su taza y se dio la vuelta, pero Yamaguchi la detuvo. Haciendo un increíble esfuerzo, trató de calmarse.

—Entiendo —murmuró, y bajó la mirada—. Llegaré más temprano.

—Bien.

Antes de que pudiera irse, Yamaguchi habló.

—Mamá, yo... La verdad es que... —balbuceó, buscando las palabras correctas. Al ver el fastidio en la expresión de su madre, soltó de golpe—: Necesito el dinero de la mesada.

Su madre lo estudió por unos segundos.

—¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?

—E-es para el almuerzo...

—Creí que tú te preparabas el almuerzo —ella lo observó con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Y lo hago! Pero a veces no me da tiempo en la mañana y-

—Si no llegaras tan tarde —lo interrumpió—, no te quedarías dormido y tendrías tiempo.

 _Maldición._

—De verdad lo necesito —suplicó, comenzando a desesperarse, debido a que el tono y las palabras de su madre lo estaban molestado—. Pronto es el cumpleaños de Tsukki y-

—Ah, ya veo —su madre entrecerró los ojos, y Tadashi se maldijo mentalmente por hablar de más—. El dinero ni siquiera es para ti —Yamaguchi quiso responder, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente—. No sé que creas, pero no tenemos suficientes recursos para gastarlos en alguien más. Tenemos muchas cuentas de las que hacernos cargo.

" _Mi padre_ tiene muchas cuentas. Tú no lo ayudas en nada"

...Quiso decir. Pero sabía que si decía algo así se ganaría el odio de su madre. Si es que ya no lo tenía.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse. Yamaguchi estaba dispuesto a detenerla otra vez, pero en ese momento escuchó el agua de su té hervir y se apresuró a apagar la cocina. Cuando se volvió para insistir, ella ya se había ido a su cuarto.

Yamaguchi sintió un nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar volvieron con más fuerza, sólo que esta vez de la rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Actuaba como si Yamaguchi fuera una plaga de la que quisiera deshacerse lo más pronto posible. Él no era el problema en esa casa, pero a ella le encantaba echarle la culpa por todo lo malo que le ocurría. Yamaguchi a menudo se preguntaba si en alguna parte de su ser aún lo quería.

Pestañeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas que insistían en salir, y llenó su taza con el agua caliente. Mientras agitaba la bolsita de té en el agua y la infusión tomaba color, una voz grave a su lado lo sobresaltó.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?

Yamaguchi volteó para ver como su padre se detenía frente a él, con su billetera en la mano. Lo miró con su usual expresión de seriedad, pero sin un rastro de la irritación que su madre mostraba siempre.

Estaba tan sorprendido que casi se olvida de responder. Casi.

—¡Ah! Sí, solo... La mesada está bien —dijo, con cierta timidez.

Su padre abrió la cartera, y, mientras rebuscaba entre los billetes, Tadashi no pudo evitar reparar en las tres pequeñas fotos de sus hermanas y él, que mantenía guardadas. Sacó el dinero y se lo pasó al menor.

—Ah, gracias... papá —dijo, todavía ligeramente sorprendido. Yamaguchi bajó la mirada hacia los billetes, y notó que había más dinero que el usual.

Su padre asintió y salió de la cocina.

 _Vaya._

Estaba perplejo, pero se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Añadió el azúcar a su té, y se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Ese día no había comido mucho, por no decir casi nada. Buscó en la nevera las sobras de la cena y, sin molestarse en calentarla, la colocó en un plato. Recogió el té y su comida, y se encaminó hasta su habitación.

La verdad es que no había pensado en pedirle dinero a su padre. Siempre lo veía tan ocupado, tan serio, y pensaba que si lo molestaba con algo así lo irritaría. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que intercambiaron palabras.

Bueno, ese día no tenía porqué terminar tan mal. Ya tenía el dinero y ahora solo quedaba terminar sus tareas.

...O eso pensaba.

Se quedó tieso en el marco de la puerta.

Su hermana, aún con el cabello húmedo, estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con la cabeza gacha mientras observaba algo.

El teléfono de Tadashi.

 _Cerré las páginas. Yo cerré las páginas. Sé que cerré las páginas..._

Yamaguchi sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando su hermana levantó la vista y compuso una desagradable sonrisa.

No las había cerrado.

Ella lo sabía.

* * *

ooo

Perra. :))))))) ¡Y papi Guchi al rescate! ~ (btw la perra es la hermana del medio, y la mayor solo quiere estar en paz con su novio drogadicto (?) No quiero ponerles nombres, me da paja)

(VENT!) Al punto. Me pasé con la tardanza, pero se me ha hecho difícil escribir. No es por el tiempo, pero bueno, fallecieron dos familiares en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, no he tenido inspiración (yo dibujo, y hace meses no lo hago), todo lo que escribo es mediocre y si va a quedar mal prefiero no hacerlo. Además fui una pendeja al subir esto sin tener una historia completamente sólida. Me baso es en el punto "interesante" y de ahí relleno. Apurada e impaciente. Esto es más que todo un experimento, así que tengo que aprender, pero aun así... Pfff veamos como resulta todo esto. :'D

Gracias por leer, sus reviews me encantan y me ayudan más de lo que creen. Nos leemos la próxima. ~


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por entender y por sus comentarios, sé que agradezco demasiado pero son muy dulces como para no hacerlo. Espero que disfruten del capítulo. :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, Tsukki.**_

Capítulo 5.  


Yamaguchi se inclinó sobre el inodoro sucio, esperando, mientras se estremecía por las arcadas. Pero eran solo eso, arcadas. Llevaba unos quince minutos encerrado en el pequeño cubículo del baño escolar y no había logrado vomitar. Se sentía pésimo, pero dudaba mucho poder devolver el ligero desayuno que había tomado esa mañana.

Tosió y escupió el exceso de saliva que se le acumulaba en la boca y se sentó sobre la tapa, limpiándose con una mano temblorosa las lágrimas producidas por las náuseas. Desde esa mañana se había sentido mal, pero de un momento a otro las náuseas se apoderaron de él durante una clase y se vio obligado a salir corriendo hacia el baño. No que hubiera servido de mucho, claro. Apretó la tela de sus pantalones con los puños, con las arcadas danzando desde su estómago hasta su garganta, sin llegar a salir del todo.

Cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido ayer en la noche. Demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido.

En ese momento, no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo el plato de comida fría y su taza de té con el asa rota. No se movía, solo miraba a su hermana, esperando que ella hiciera algo. Esperando que se riera y le dijera que había tomado su teléfono para mandar un mensaje. Esperando que se levantara y le preguntara el patrón para desbloquearlo. Esperando que le sonriera y le dijera que no se preocupara, que era su hermana y nunca lo juzgaría por algo como eso.

Pero la vida no había sido muy justa con Tadashi, y ya sabía que _siempre_ debía esperar lo peor.

Y ella sí que se rió. Pero no por la razón que Yamaguchi hubiera querido.

—Esto... esto es increíble —exclamó entre risas, sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano—. ¡Maldición! Un verdadero homo... ¡y no cualquiera, sino mi propio hermanito!

Una nueva ronda de carcajadas le impidió seguir hablando, y Yamaguchi reaccionó. Dejó el plato y la taza en el pequeño escritorio de su cuarto y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, pasando el seguro, antes de que a su hermana se le ocurriera gritar más fuerte. Apoyó la frente contra la puerta por unos segundos, respirando profundamente.

Cuando escuchó como su risa se reducía gradualmente, hasta que no era más que una risita ocasional, se volteó con lentitud y apretó los puños para que el temblor de sus manos no fuera tan evidente.

—Mei... —su voz sonó ronca, no era más que un murmullo—. Por favor... no le digas a nadie, yo...

—Quita esa cara, _Tada-chan_ —dijo, con la voz aún afectada por la risa, y resaltando el apodo que usaba cuando eran niños—. Me trae sin importancia con qué género se te pare —Mei podía hablar de esa manera sin inmutarse ni un poco. La joven levantó el teléfono de Tadashi y lo agitó con sorna—. En la actualidad a nadie le importa eso. Díselo a un montón de adolescentes y la mayoría te dirá que les da igual.

Yamaguchi sonrió con alivio.

—Gracias, Me-

—Con los adultos, sin embargo —interrumpió, subiendo la voz, y mirándolo con una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos—, es otro asunto.

La sonrisa murió en sus labios.

Ah, claro.

¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera por un segundo que ella no tenía otros motivos? Después de todo, la razón por la cual su madre se había enterado del novio de su hermana mayor era por Mei. Ella amaba descubrir secretos, pero más que eso, amaba divulgarlos.

Yamaguchi tragó saliva y la encaró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara firme. No quería quebrarse ante ella.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha, y luego suspiró teatralmente.

—Verás, Tadashi, este último mes mamá ha sido mil veces más fastidiosa de lo que es usualmente —dijo—. Y todo desde que les dije que no quería ir a la universidad... —de pronto, Mei dejó su expresión de suficiencia y frunció las cejas, mirando al suelo. Por un momento, se vio realmente consternada—. 'Ven a hacer ésto', 'haz aquello', ' _sirve de algo_ ' —chasqueó la lengua con desdén—. ¿Qué mierda le importa a ella? Ni siquiera nos quiere, nos ve como un montón de relevos que harán su trabajo porque es demasiado débil como para hacerlo ella misma. Espera que nosotros hagamos todo mientras ella se atraganta con alcohol en su cuarto.

—¿Alcohol? —murmuró Tadashi, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, hermanito —Mei lo miró y le sonrió sin ganas—. ¿De verdad crees que esos "dolores de cabeza" que tiene casi todas las mañanas son por alguna enfermedad? La he visto. Se encierra en su cuarto durante las noches hasta que se vuelve mierda. Algunos días, (como hoy), cuando se le acaba la reserva, recurre a las pastillas para dormir.

Tadashi se quedó callado, demasiado impactado para hablar. Lo peor... era que le creía. Mei podía ser increíblemente chismosa, pero lo que decía normalmente era verdad.

Mei volvía a mirar el suelo.

—Todos tenemos algo de lo que escapar —murmuró ella, rascándose la barbilla, pensativa—. Pero tiene tres hijos. Eso no tiene otro nombre más que _debilidad_. Se rindió.

Tadashi se quedó mirando su expresión. Era extraño, pues nunca pensó que escucharía tales palabras de la hermana que siempre consideró más infantil, a pesar de ser dos años mayor que él. En ese momento, casi sintió empatía por ella. Después de todo, ambos eran dos hermanos bajo el mismo problema.

Pero era Mei, después de todo. Tan rápido como se había descompuesto, volvió a su forma de ser de siempre con la misma velocidad.

—Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos —dio unas palmaditas al teléfono que reposaba sobre la cama—. Todavía tenemos un pequeño asunto que resolver, ¿no crees? —soltó una risita—. El asunto que trata sobre nuestro lindo Tadashi queriendo salir del closet con su amiguito Tsukishima-kun...

—¿¡Cómo-!?

—Oh, vamos —agitó una mano con burla—. ¿Quién más podría ser? No tienes más amigos.

Yamaguchi apretó los dientes con rabia, pero no dijo nada. Mei continuó hablando.

—Como decía, mamá ha estado insistiendo mucho en que haga las tareas del hogar y que, al menos, me gradúe con una nota decente. Pero todos sabemos que eso no pasará, ¿cierto?

Aunque el muchacho ya sabía lo que le esperaba, la seguía mirando con la esperanza de que milagrosamente cambiara de opinión. O que, por una vez, el universo no estuviera decidido a arruinarle la vida.

Oh, pero sí que lo estaba.

Mei sonrió, fingiendo una expresión de inocencia. Luego dijo con lentitud:

—Hey, _hermanito_... ¿Qué tal si me ayudas un poco?

 _"Un poco"._

Luego de eso, Yamaguchi tuvo que rehacer por completo su lista mental de tareas. A cambio de que su hermana permaneciera en silencio, él debía comenzar a hacer cualquier tarea que se le fuera encomendada. Debía encargarse de la limpieza del hogar mientras su madre no viera, para que luego Mei pudiera llevarse el crédito. Por el lado académico, él realizaría sus investigaciones, ensayos, informes, y cualquier otra tarea que interviniera con su promedio. Si se negaba, ella le informaría a su madre sobre su "secreto". Para hacerlo incluso peor, buscó su propio celular y tomó varias fotos de el de Tadashi, mostrando las páginas que tenía abiertas. Títulos como 'Salir del closet' y 'Confesar tu sexualidad' lo delataban en letras grandes y oscuras. "Para asegurarme", le dijo ella.

Él perdió todo rastro de dignidad que le quedaba y prácticamente le rogó que no le hiciera eso, que eran hermanos, que era imposible para él hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Ella no lo escuchó.

Una vez hubo terminado, le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de su cuarto. Tadashi esperó hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y entonces se quebró. Lloró, pataleó, gritó sobre su almohada hasta que su garganta le dolió. Golpeó sus cosas, el piso, su cama, y hasta él mismo. Su estómago y piernas quedaron enrojecidas por sus puños, mientras se doblaba abrazándose a sí mismo, llorando por el dolor y la rabia.

 _¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido!_

Sin embargo, por más que quisiera no podía pasar la noche castigándose. No cuando tenía tanto por hacer.

Lavó los platos, incluyendo el que contenía su comida, ya que no tenía tiempo para comer, y organizó todo en su lugar. Mei lo consideraba un "buen inicio" en lo que respectaba a tareas del hogar. Copió cinco páginas de una tarea de historia. Resolvió ejercicios de matemáticas de un tema que aún no veía y que tuvo que buscar desesperado la forma de comprenderlos. Dibujó mapas. Escribió un ensayo basándose en un resumen que encontró. Siguió investigando. Comenzó su propia tarea, que no era mucho menos.

Terminó a las 6:17 am, sin haber dormido, sin haber cenado, y sin haber captado algo de lo que "estudió". Durante esas horas tomó dos pastillas para intentar calmar el dolor de cabeza. Antes de salir, comió un par de sobras y algunas galletas.

Las ganas de llorar nunca se fueron.

Escuchó el sonido amortiguado de su teléfono, guardado en su bolso, y volvió a la realidad en el baño asqueroso. Se inclinó y rebuscó en el fondo hasta que dio con él. Falló en desbloquearlo varias veces, tanto porque sentía las manos débiles como porque todavía no se acostumbraba al nuevo patrón.

Aun así, ¿cuál era el punto de haberlo cambiado? El daño ya estaba hecho.

Tenía dos mensajes de texto.

[De: Tsukki, 10:57 am] ¿Estás bien?

[De: Mei, 11:13 am] saqué un sobresaliente en mi ensayo. todos se sorprendieron, aunque no los culpo. quién diría que eras tan inteligente, hermanito, no puedo esperar para pedirte más favores!

Yamaguchi se tiró de rodillas, abrió la tapa y vomitó todo.

* * *

Luego de esperar un rato por si acaso ocurría de nuevo, Yamaguchi decidió salir del baño.

Ya no sentía náuseas, lo cual era un alivio, pero se sentía extrañamente débil.

Con la gabeza gacha, salió por la puerta, y no se dio cuenta de la persona que caminaba en su dirección hasta que hubo chocado contra ella.

—¡Lo sien- Oh, Sugawara-san... —saludó, y luego estiró levemente el cuello para observar a la otra persona que se acercaba—, y Daichi-san...

—Hey, Yamaguchi, ¿qué tal todo? —Suga le sonrió con amabilidad, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato al observar el rostro de Tadashi. Frunció las cejas—. Yamaguchi, ¿te sientes bien? Estás increíblemente pálido.

El chico tragó saliva. No quería que Suga se preocupara de más por él, a pesar de que una parte de Yamaguchi quisiera desahogarse con alguien pronto. Pero no podía. Sus problemas eran suyos y de nadie más.

—Estoy bien —dijo, y compuso una sonrisa temblorosa—. Tenía dolor de estómago, pero ya estoy mejor. Ahora necesito volver a clase-

—Yamaguchi, estás temblando —intervino Daichi, dando un paso al frente.

—Estoy bien —repitió, obstinado. Aprovechó que un par de estudiantes se acercaban para entrar al baño, y se apartó del camino, comenzando a retirarse.

— _No_ lo estás —replicó Suga, mientras lo seguía. Daichi se apresuró a caminar a su lado—. Vamos, te llevaremos a la enfermería y-

—No será necesario —Yamaguchi apretó el paso, y sintió como el simple esfuerzo le quitaba el aliento—. Ya perdí un bloque entero, así que será mejor que vuelva pronto.

—¡Yamaguchi! —exclamó Daichi—. ¡No puedes ir a clases así!

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió con una risa débil—. Se me pasará en unos minutos, se los aseguro —notó como su vista se volvía borrosa, pero no se detuvo. Yamaguchi parpadeó varias veces, intentando aclararla—, así que, no... no se preocupen-

—¡Yamaguchi!

Sintió una mano tomar su brazo e intentó librarse. Sin embargo, fue ese movimiento el que le hizo tambalear.

Se encontraba demasiado débil y mareado como para recobrar el equilibrio.

Unos brazos sosteniéndolo fue lo último que supo antes de que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

Una caricia, muy suave. El tacto, delicado como una pluma, recorría el dorso de su mano y viajaba por sus dedos, delineando las venas y acariciando sus nudillos... _Suave, muy suave..._

La luz se coló entre las cortinas y un solitario rayo le apuntó en los ojos. Los abrió con parsimonia y se encontró observando el ondulante movimiento de las cortinas blancas, el vaivén ocasionado por la leve brisa resultaba tranquilizante.

Parpadeó lentamente.

 _¿La enfermería?_

Yamaguchi entonces reparó en la persona sentada a un lado de la cama. La luz proveniente de la ventana a sus espaldas resaltaba su contorno, los rayos amarillentos hacían ver algunos de sus rubios cabellos casi blancos.

Lo de antes había sido un sueño, probablemente.

—¿Tsukki...? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué...?

—Te desmayaste —dijo Tsukishima, mostrando su usual expresión de seriedad, pero por alguna razón parecía ligeramente contrariado.

—Sí... ya lo sé —Yamaguchi se incorporó hasta quedar sentado—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué ocurrió con Sugawara-san y Daichi-san? Tengo que disculparme...

—Son las 4 de la tarde... Sí que dormiste, ¿eh? —dijo. Tadashi se dio cuenta de que eludió la otra pregunta.

—¿¡Las 4!? ¿¡Me salté todas las clases!?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué nadie me despertó? —se quejó Yamaguchi, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Según la enfermera, recuperaste la consciencia apenas te trajeron, comiste algo y tenías que permanecer acostado sólo por unos minutos... pero te dormiste —Tsukishima se encogió de hombros—. Decidieron dejarte dormir porque lo más probable es que te desmayaras por el agotamiento o el estrés.

—Oh...

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te quedaste despierto hasta tarde? —preguntó el rubio.

 _Si supieras..._

—Hum, sí... Estaba estudiando.

—Yamaguchi —Tsukishima lo miró a los ojos con seriedad—. No es solo eso, ¿cierto?

—¿A-a qué te refieres, exactamente...?

—¿Has estado alimentándote bien?

Yamaguchi se tensó, pero trató de restarle importancia mientras reía.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Más importante... —se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. Tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la práctica, vamos-

Tsukishima lo detuvo antes de que pudiera levantarse.

—Tú no irás a la práctica.

—¿¡Ah!?

—No puedes hacer deporte así. Ve a casa y descansa. —Luego de una pausa, añadió—: Y come algo.

Yamaguchi iba a reclamar, pero luego se dio cuenta que era inútil discutir. Suspiró.

—Ya tenía el dinero... Tanto problema para nada —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Dinero? —preguntó el rubio, que lo había escuchado—. ¿Para qué?

Tadashi dudó por unos segundos, pero ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños —musitó, decaído.

Tsukishima abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Un segundo después se recobró, ajustó sus lentes y desvió la vista.

—No seas tonto... eso no tiene importancia.

—Supongo que ya no...

Tsukishima lo miró de reojo por un rato y luego chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

—Quita esa cara —dijo, y luego arqueó una ceja— Mañana vamos a salir, ¿o no?

—Pues... claro que sí —respondió, confundido.

—Entonces haz que ese sea el regalo.

Yamaguchi entreabrió los labios, mirando a Tsukishima sorprendido. El otro no parecía hacerle mucha gracia decir algo así, a juzgar por su expresión.

Tadashi sintió una calidez agradable recorrerle el pecho.

—¡Está bien, Tsukki! —dijo, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Mi regalo será que pases un día genial!

Tsukishima lo miró por unos segundos antes de regalarle una de esas pequeñas sonrisas suyas.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

ooo

¿Si saben esa sensación de estrés máximo, cuando tienen un mar de asignaciones para el día siguiente y tienen sueño y rabia y ganas de mandar todo a la mierda? Bueno, multipliquen eso quién sabe cuantas veces y así entenderán cómo se siente Yams. Bebéeeee, lo siento. :'(

ALSO, no quería ponerle nombre a la perra pero fue necesario por obvias razones. Odio meter personajes inventados a los fics, así que le puse el nombre más básico de la vida. Mei te odio pero eres muy interesante de escribir, fjgkj.

Btw, gracias por preocuparse, de verdad son muy amables, no lo merezco. Pero tranquilos, ¡no me estoy obligando a escribir! Las cosas ya empiezan a ponerse feas en el fic y eso hace más emocionante actualizar, aunque también me dan nervios. ¡A ver cómo sale todo!

¡Nos leemos la próxima! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Debería cambiarle el nombre a "Lo siento por nunca actualizar el maldito fic a tiempo, Tsukki". Mátenme.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, Tsukki.**_

Capítulo 6

 _—¡Tsukki! ¡Tsukki!_

 _—No tienes que gritar, Yamaguchi._

 _—¡Lo siento, Tsukki!_

 _Corrió hasta estar frente al niño y se posicionó delante de él. El rubio era increíblemente alto para su edad, así que tenía que levantar mucho la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Pero no importaba. Compuso una enorme sonrisa y apretó las correas de su mochila, emocionado._

 _—¿Q-Qué pasa? —preguntó Tsukishima, confuso._

 _—¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños!_

 _—...Um._

 _—¿Acaso no estás emocionado? —Yamaguchi ladeó la cabeza._

 _El rubio miró para otro lado._

 _—No realmente._

 _Tsukishima quiso seguir caminando, pero nuevamente, Yamaguchi se interpuso en su camino._

 _—¿Por qué no?_

 _—Eso... no importa._

 _Tsukki evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y eso solo hacía que Yamaguchi quisiera seguir insistiendo._

 _—Tsukki, ¿no te gusta tu cumpleaños?_

 _El rubio se quedó en silencio durante largo rato. Cuando Yamaguchi creyó que no iba a responder, y comenzaba a sentirse mal por haberlo enojado, Tsukishima comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja._

 _—Yo... celebraba todos mis cumpleaños con mi hermano... —Tsukishima hablaba con fingida indiferencia, como si aquello no le afectara, pero Yamaguchi podía ver como jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, y bajaba la vista hacia sus zapatos—... Siempre me llevaba con él a pasear y... cosas así._ _ _—Se encogió de hombros._ _

_Yamaguchi se quedó en silencio. Habían pasado un par de meses desde el "incidente" con Akiteru, pero aún era muy reciente y difícil para él hablar de aquello._

 _Volvió a apretar las correas de la mochila, aunque esta vez con decisión._

 _—¡Tsukki!_

 _Tsukishima levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado._

 _—Te dije que no tienes que gritar, estoy aquí mismo._

 _Yamaguchi lo ignoró y se acercó a él con ojos brillantes._

 _—¡Haré que te gusten tus cumpleaños otra vez!_

 _—¿Q-Qué?_

 _—¡De ahora en adelante, saldremos cada año y lo pasaremos muy bien! —sin previo aviso, Yamaguchi estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de Tsukishima—. ¡Es una promesa!_

 _El rubio se sobresaltó, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Yamaguchi ya había comenzado a caminar rápidamente, tirando de un muy sorprendido Tsukishima._

 _—¡Y-Yamaguchi! —exclamó el rubio, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza—. ¿¡Qué haces!?_

 _—Iremos a mi casa y te quedarás a dormir —dijo Tadashi alegremente, sin aflojar el agarre—, y así mañana podemos pasar todo el día juntos._

 _—¿A dormir? Ni siquiera sé si me dejaran- ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Yamaguchi!_

 _El pecoso giró la cabeza sin dejar de caminar._

 _—¡Vamos! —dijo, y sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Será divertido!_

 _Tsukishima se rindió con un suspiro y se dejó guiar. Ajustó sus gafas, que se habían torcido por culpa del repentino movimiento. Aunque seguía algo avergonzado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Yamaguchi rió y apretó el paso, y siguió hablando sin parar de que la pasarían fantástico. No dejó de mencionar las actividades que harían juntos, y las películas que podrían ver._

 _Estaba feliz, puesto que ahora tenía una nueva misión. Así como Tsukki lo había ayudado con aquellos niños que lo molestaban, él lo ayudaría a superar aquellas malas experiencias. Y si no podía, al menos podría reescribir los recuerdos y hacerlos más felices._

 _Tsukishima estaba roto, y tal vez Yamaguchi no podía repararlo. Pero sí podía recoger los pedazos y mantenerlos seguros hasta el día en que volvieran a unirse._

 _Le gustaba ver las cosas de ese modo._

 _ooo_

—Hm...

Abrió los ojos lentamente. El cuarto estaba escasamente iluminado, así que probablemente eran alrededor de las 6 a.m. Mientras se estiraba, aun enrollado en el mar de sábanas, fue consciente del golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana. Giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo y, efectivamente, llovía a cántaros afuera.

 _Fantástico._

A pesar de que le gustaba la lluvia, en ese día no significaba nada bueno.

Cierto. Su salida con Tsukishima.

Parpadeó, extrañado. Había esperado sentirse emocionado, nervioso, o siquiera feliz. Pero tenía una sensación de intranquilidad en el pecho y se sentía cansado. Y no precisamente por el sueño, considerando las plenas ocho horas de sueño que había tenido. Se sentía cansado emocionalmente.

A pesar de la hora, decidió levantarse. Sabía que no podría volver a dormir. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama. Yamaguchi se llevó una mano al estómago, donde una incómoda sensación comenzaba a instalarse.

No quería salir.

Por más que fuera el cumpleaños de Tsukishima, por más que quisiera hacer de ese día un buen recuerdo para él. Se sentía... mal. Había descansado apropiadamente y había cenado, se suponía que debía sentirse mejor que ayer, al menos un poco. Pero no importaba si su cuerpo recuperaba las energías, sus ánimos se negaban a volver. Si era honesto, prefería pasar el día entero debajo de las sábanas, donde nada podía herirlo, salvo sus propios pensamientos.

Pero una promesa era una promesa. Realmente, no importaba si Yamaguchi la pasaba bien o no. Se obligaría a sonreír, fingiría tener ánimos como siempre, porque el que importaba ese día era Tsukishima. Podía ignorar esa sensación desagradable de no querer dejar la casa, podía guardar sus sentimientos una vez más. Al final, podría terminar disfrutando la salida. Después de todo, Tsukishima ejercía una gran influencia en él. Si él se divertía, Yamaguchi tarde o temprano lo haría también, ¿no?

Terminó de levantarse, y se encaminó hacia el baño, tomando una toalla antes de salir del cuarto. Una vez allí, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la regadera. El ambiente frío lo hizo estremecer, y mientras esperaba a que el agua se entibiara, bajó la vista distraídamente hacia sus piernas.

Se quedó tieso. Numerosos moretones decoraban su estómago y la parte superior de sus muslos, allí en donde se había "castigado" cuando ocurrió lo de su hermana. Hasta ese momento, no había notado más que una coloración rojiza en los lugares donde había golpeado, sin embargo, ahora eran cardenales de color morado azuloso. Yamaguchi tragó saliva, impactado por la visión. O se había golpeado con mucha fuerza, o su piel era realmente sensible. Probablemente ambas. De todas formas, los hematomas no dolían a menos que presionara la zona afectada, así que decidió ignorar las coloridas heridas y terminar de bañarse.

Se vistió con unos simples pantalones claros y una camiseta blanca con el logo de una serie que veía, colocándose una holgada sudadera negra debido al frío que hacía. Yamaguchi no le daba mucha importancia a su forma de vestir, prefería irse por lo cómodo y no resaltar demasiado.

Fue a la cocina, con la intención de hacer algo de café. Se sorprendió al ver la cafetera encendida, llena de café recién hecho. Vertió el líquido en su taza, y mientras agregaba varias cucharadas de azúcar, escuchó pasos apresurados en la sala. Salió, soplando la humeante bebida, para ver como su padre se colocaba los zapatos en la entrada. Yamaguchi permaneció allí, observándolo.

El hombre se incorporó, alisando su traje, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo. Lo saludó con una tiesa cabezada y tomó su maletín, dispuesto a salir de la casa.

Yamaguchi dudó por un segundo, y luego habló:

—Q-Que tengas un buen día, papá.

Su padre se detuvo, con la mano en el picaporte. Se quedó quieto por un momento y luego volteó el rostro. No sonrió, pero su expresión se veía extrañamente calmada.

—Igual tú, Tadashi.

Yamaguchi se quedó observando la puerta por largo rato, después que su padre saliera por ella. Apretó la taza con fuerza, queriendo absorber el calor que emanaba, e ignorando el trozo roto del asa que se clavaba en su palma.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que escuchó su nombre salir de lo labios de su padre? ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que las cosas se tornaron tan frías, que tres palabras resultaban un enorme avance?

Lo triste de darse cuenta de que tu familia está rota, es que la posibilidad de repararla se aleja más y más con cada día que pasa. Cuando algo se rompe, tienes dos opciones: lo reparas, o lo tiras. Su familia era como una reliquia destrozada, muy valiosa como para tirarla, pero muy dañada como para intentar arreglarla. Solo la miras cada día, pensando que mañana te encargaras de ella. Pero no lo haces. En esa familia, nadie intentaba repararla, ni repararse.

Ni siquiera él.

* * *

Suspiró, y su aliento hizo que el vapor de su té se agitara y le calentara las mejillas. Se encontraba sentado en su cama, bien arropado. Su cama estaba pegada a la pared con una ventana que daba a la calle, en la cual apoyaba su frente, observando la lluvia y la tonalidad azul de la mañana.

Koushi Sugawara no podía decir que había experimentado mucho rechazo en su vida. Sus padres lo aceptaban y lo querían profundamente, las pocas personas con las que se había sincerado nunca lo discriminaron, y tenía un perro que lo quería (ese era un apoyo importante en su vida). Siempre supo que su orientación sexual conllevaría a muchos problemas, situaciones incómodas y amistades perdidas. Lo sabía, y siempre estuvo preparado para ello. O _creía_ estarlo. Pero entonces, cuando se enfrentó a la primera persona cercana homofóbica, no supo exactamente qué debía sentir. Tristeza, decepción, y al final, resignación, eso era lo básico. Se resignó a la idea de que no iba a ser aceptado, y trató de alivianar el ambiente actuando incluso más amable de lo normal.

Ser rechazado directamente había dolido quizás un poco más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Pero Suga es una persona optimista, y se convenció de que, tal vez, con el tiempo su actitud mejoraría. Sí, por supuesto.

 _Iluso._

Dio un sorbo a su té, mientras los sucesos del día anterior se reproducían en su mente sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Cerró los ojos.

 _—¡Yamaguchi! Oh, por Dios. Oh, no, no, no, no._

 _—¡Suga, cálmate!_

 _Daichi se apresuró a su lado, para ayudarlo a sostener al joven inconsciente. Entre los dos cargaron con Yamaguchi y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, caminando con dificultad. Una vez allí, lo dejaron en una cama y le informaron a la enfermera lo que había ocurrido._

 _El chico despertó unos minutos después, bastante confundido. Luego de rehuir algunas preguntas, y comer una ligera merienda, Yamaguchi se durmió sin poder evitarlo. La enfermera, en lugar de despertarlo, dejó que descansara pues estaba preocupada de su estado._

 _Suga y Daichi se miraron, indecisos si dejarlo solo o permanecer allí._

 _No tuvieron que pensarlo por mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon para ver al recién llegado._

 _La expresión de Tsukishima se endureció casi instantáneamente y su cuerpo se tensó al verlos. Caminó mecánicamente hacia la cama y arrastró una silla con él, para luego sentarse a ignorarlos. Pero al darse cuenta de que los otros permanecieron de pie junto a la cama, se aclaró la garganta._

 _—No es necesario que se preocupen —dijo con rudeza—. Yo me encargaré de él._

 _—¿Estás seguro? Podríamos-_

 _—Estoy seguro, no será necesario —interrumpió el rubio, sin mirarlos._

 _Daichi se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Suga se quedó donde estaba. Apretó los puños, aunque habló con suavidad._

 _—Dime, Tsukishima, ¿acaso Daichi y yo hicimos algo que te molestara?_

 _—Suga —Daichi murmuró, con un tono de advertencia. Lo ignoró._

 _—No sé a lo que te refieres —aseguró Tsukishima, aunque Suga notó como sus hombros se tensaban con incomodidad._

 _—Sí, lo sabes —insistió Sugawara—. Algo debe haberte molestado para que actúes tan irritable con nosotros._

 _—Así actúo normalmente —replicó él con una sonrisa forzada—. Ya deberían estar acostumbrados._

 _—No, es muy diferente —Suga frunció el ceño—. Deja de tratarnos como estúpidos._

 _—No sé a lo que te refieres —repitió Tsukishima, su voz delataba el autocontrol que estaba ejerciendo._

 _—¡No podremos resolver nada si no nos dices qué te molesta! —exclamó Suga, comenzando a subir el tono de voz, pero controlándose para no despertar a Yamaguchi._

 _—No hay nada que resolver —Tsukishima apretó la mandíbula, mientras su vista permanecía fija en algún punto en las sábanas de la cama. Sus lentes se habían resbalado un poco por el puente de la nariz, pero este no parecía notarlo—. Como les dije, yo me encargaré de Yamaguchi, así que es mejor que vuelvan a clase-_

 _—¿Qué es lo que te molesta?_

 _—¡No me molesta nada!_

 _—Claro que sí —insistió Suga, mirándolo intensamente—. ¿Qué es? Es eso, ¿no?_

 _—No sé de qué me hablas._

 _—¿Te molesta lo que pasa entre Daichi y yo?_

 _—¡Eso a mí no me importa!_

 _—¿Entonces por qué nos rechazas así?_

 _—¡Porque es asqueroso! —estalló al fin Tsukishima. Inmediatamente después de haber dicho aquello, apretó los labios en una tensa línea y se negó a subir la mirada. Yamaguchi se agitó levemente entre las sábanas, pero no se despertó._

 _Y ahí estaba. Suga apretó los puños y sintió a Daichi tensarse detrás de él. Abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, la enfermera corrió las cortinas y asomó la cabeza._

 _—¡No se pueden quedar todos aquí! —dijo, completamente ignorante de la situación, y dio unas cuantas palmadas—. Vamos. ¡A clase!_

 _Los dos chicos de tercer año permanecieron quietos por unos segundos, y luego salieron a regañadientes. Tsukishima en ningún momento levantó la mirada._

Suga volvió a tomar de su té, mirando ausente la poca actividad que había esa mañana debido a la lluvia.

Sabía que no había sido muy justo de su parte forzar a Tsukishima a admitir lo que él ya se imaginaba, y probablemente había arruinado las cosas. Si antes había una mínima esperanza de aliviar esa tensión, Suga la había destruido por completo. Pero no lo había podido evitar. A pesar de que se había querido detener en ese momento, algo dentro de él lo hizo seguir insistiendo. La calma y el autocontrol que tanto le adjudicaban sus compañeros le habían fallado.

Suga se golpeó suavemente la frente contra la ventana, sintiéndose muy arrepentido. Tomó su teléfono y revisó algunos mensajes sin leer de un grupo de WhatsApp, compuesto por los de segundo y tercer año del club. Un minuto después de enviar algunos emoticones en respuesta de una foto que había mandado Ennoshita, recibió un nuevo mensaje. Suga supo exactamente quien era, pues nadie más estaría despierto a las 6:32 a.m. de un sábado.

 **Daichi:** ¿por qué estás despierto a esta hora?

 **Suga:** Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

 **Daichi:** revisión obligatoria de whatsapp antes de salir a trotar. ¿tu excusa?

Suga suspiró y colocó su taza en el alféizar de la ventana. Su vena perfeccionista se retorcía cada vez que leía los mensajes de Daichi. Era algo con su teléfono que no colocaba automáticamente las mayúsculas, y, obviamente, Daichi era demasiado flojo como para ponerlas él.

 **Suga:** Me despertó a lluvia y no pude volver a dormir.

 **Daichi:** suga, olvídalo ya.

 **Suga:** ?

 **Daichi:** sabes a lo que me refiero.

 **Daichi:** le das demasiada importancia.

Resopló _. Le doy la importancia justa, gracias._

 **Suga:** No sé de lo que hablas. Ve a trotar.

Iba a dejar a un lado el teléfono, cuando algo peculiar llamó su atención.

"grabando audio...". Qué.

Daichi nunca enviaba notas de voz. Daichi odiaba las notas de voz.

Esperó un rato, mirando al techo, y sabiendo que si Daichi había dejado de lado su orgullo como para enviar una nota de voz, solo significaba que se avecinaba un buen regaño. Cuando llegó la nota, de 56 segundos, la reprodujo y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—Mira, yo lo entiendo —comenzó. Podía notar que no estaba acostumbrado a eso, puesto que hablaba muy cerca del micrófono. Suga se lo imaginó y sonrió con ternura—. Ahora sé que no exagerabas, y a mí también me... sorprendió (¿Molestó?) que Tsukishima estuviera actuando así. Y aún así nunca me esperé que le irritáramos tanto como para hablarnos de esa forma cuando llevamos a Yamaguchi a la enfermería. Se siente mal, y es algo, digamos, decepcionante, que no tengamos el apoyo de todo el equipo. Es una pena, la verdad... —Daichi hizo una pausa, y Suga escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo, el cual probablemente se tratara de él llenando su botella de agua para salir a trotar—. Pero, Suga, esas cosas ocurren y, honestamente, habríamos sido _demasiado_ afortunados si tuviéramos la aceptación de todos. ¿Que hubiera sido mejor si se guardara su odio para él en lugar de esas molestas indirectas? Claro que sí. Pero, ¿podemos hacer algo para cambiar su forma de pensar? Lamentablemente, no. Tsukishima no nos acepta y punto. —lo escuchó suspirar—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ignorarlo y, con suerte, él nos ignorará también. No se me ocurren muchas soluciones pero, sabes, darle vueltas al asunto no nos servirá de nada. Es- Bueno... Sí, eso.

La nota de voz terminó y Suga soltó un enorme suspiro.

 **Suga:** Odio que tengas razón.

 **Daichi:** :)

 **Suga:** Deberías mandar notas más seguido, capitán. Tienes una voz hermosa.

"grabando audio...".

—Te quiero.

Suga explotó y apretó el rostro contra el grueso edredón que lo cubría. Que injusto era a veces.

Sin embargo, una pequeña e inquietante vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza seguía insistiendo en que había _mucho_ de lo que preocuparse. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero algo le decía que Tsukishima no los ignoraría. Ese "algo" le decía que Tsukishima causaría problemas.

* * *

Se dio la vuelta, con una mano en la puerta, los zapatos puestos, la mochila a la espalda y dispuesto a salir.

 _Ese_ era el plan, al menos.

 _— _¿¡Ahora!?__

Mei bostezó, aún en su ropa de dormir. Tenía el cabello recogido en una desordenada coleta y miraba a Yamaguchi como si fuera estúpido.

 _—_ Sí, Tadashi, __ahora__ _._

—Mei, estoy por salir —dijo Yamaguchi, con cuidado. No quería hacerla enojar, pese a que él mismo estuviera bastante molesto.

Ya se sentía mal para empezar, y no tenía ganas de salir, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente. Ahora, segundos antes de salir de la casa y con el tiempo contado, Mei insistía en hacerle la vida imposible con otro de sus "favores".

—No me digas, nunca lo hubiera adivinado —dijo ella, con sequedad. No tenía la sonrisa burlona del otro día, sino una seriedad implacable. Tadashi no sabía que faceta suya odiaba más.

—Haré tus tareas en la noche, ¿sí? —tanteó Tadashi, impaciente—. Ahora mismo estoy-

—Obviamente las harás. Pero no es lo que iba a pedir. Necesito que limpies la sala.

La mirada horrorizada de Yamaguchi voló de su hermana al cuarto desordenado que se extendía ante él.

—¡Mei, no esperarás que-!

—Mamá salió a comprar algo (sus amadas botellas, seguramente) y no tardará mucho en volver —informó, revisándose una uña distraídamente—. Anoche le dije que hoy me encargaría de limpiarla, así que hay que aprovechar que no está para que no te vea limpiando y... Joder, ya sabes como funciona, ¿de verdad tengo que explicarte?

Yamaguchi resistió el impulso de gritarle todos los insultos que se sabía.

—Mei... —comenzó, esforzándose por controlar la rabia que desprendía su voz—. _En serio_ no puedo hacerlo ahora. Tengo que salir urgentemente. Te prometo que me encargaré de eso cuando-

—Tadashi —interrumpió—. Creo que te has confundido. No era una pregunta.

Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que dejaba muy en claro que en lo que a sus favores respectaba, no había realmente una _opción._

Yamaguchi respiró profundamente y de alguna forma logró aplacar la rabia que sentía. Discutir solo le haría perder tiempo. Se separó de la puerta y se dispuso a limpiar la sala en el menor tiempo posible.

Y así, dos horas después, se encontraba corriendo hasta el lugar de encuentro, en donde sabía que Tsukki lo estaría esperando. Justo antes de comenzar a limpiar, se había asegurado de mandarle un mensaje a Tsukishima diciéndole que no saliera de la casa pues llegaría algo tarde. Lo que no sabía es que ese "algo tarde" lo retrasaría tanto. Ni siquiera se habían visto y Yamaguchi ya sentía que estaba arruinándolo todo.

Apresuró el paso cuando visualizó la delgada figura de Tsukishima en la esquina donde siempre se encontraban. A pesar de que aun sentía esas ganas de darse la vuelta y pasar todo el día en su cama, ver a su mejor amigo le trajo una sonrisa al rostro, como siempre.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días y serenarse. Una salida con su mejor amigo, una tradición suya, una promesa. Tenía que apartar de su mente a su hermana, al club, a su madre; pues ese día podía ser feliz por varias horas antes de volver a la realidad.

Se aseguraría de hacer feliz a Tsukishima, incluso si no lo aceptaba en voz alta. Quería que ambos pudieran relajarse y disfrutar los momentos juntos. Quería ver sus ojos brillar, sus leves sonrisas y sus frases sarcásticas.

A Yamaguchi poco le importaba si por dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

No estaba dispuesto a romper esa promesa.

* * *

ooo

LO SIENTO. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. PERDÓN, ¿OK? Esta vez me pasé pero espero sepan disculparme.

No tengo excusas. Simplemente no me salían palabras.

Ahora bien, este capítulo estaba planeado para abarcar toooda la salida, pero decidí cortarlo aquí (coff puro relleno coff) porque ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en que no había actualizado el fic. Así que aquí tienen la parte 1 del cumpleaños del dinosaurio(?).

SÍ, EL MOMENTO DAISUGA TIERNO ERA NECESARIO, CÁLLENSE.

Yama está negando sus problemas y le está restando importancia a su estado de ánimo. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo de Lo siento, Tsukki? Algo para nada original, eso es seguro.

Los quiero, y nos leemos la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, Tsukki.**_

Capítulo 7

Yamaguchi quería ser optimista, de verdad. Pero la situación no lo ayudaba mucho.

Sus esperanzas fueron cayendo a medida que se acercaba y el rostro de Tsukishima se hacía cada vez más visible.

Estaba enojado. No sabía porqué, ni qué tan irritado estaba, pero era bastante claro que tenía incluso menos ganas de estar allí que él mismo. Yamaguchi resistió el impulso de morderse las uñas por los nervios.

—¡T-Tsukki! —llamó, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de él— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Su plan había sido darle un abrazo rápido, como era costumbre. Pero cuando el eludido escuchó su nombre y volteó a verlo, la expresión en su rostro lo detuvo. En esos pocos segundos de duda, Yamaguchi pensó que si Tsukishima le rechazaba el gesto, tal vez sería demasiado para él. No estaba seguro si podría soportarlo.

Así que, como si ese pequeño debate en su mente nunca hubiera ocurrido, sonrió ampliamente al llegar a su lado, y mantuvo los brazos bien pegados al cuerpo. Ese día no habría abrazos.

Tsukishima fingió una sonrisa sin muchos resultados.

—Gracias, Yamaguchi.

 _Qué frío,_ pensó. Y no se refería al clima, precisamente.

—B-Bueno —Yamaguchi metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y agitó el agua de un charco con el pie, incómodo—, lamento llegar tan tarde... Ocurrió algo, y pues, ya sabes...

—No importa.

—Genial, um... Deberíamos irnos ya, si queremos llegar a la película, ¿no? —comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al ver que Tsukishima lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Yamaguchi, ¿has visto la hora?

—Eh, no. ¿Por qu-

—Ya perdimos, por lo menos, media hora de la película. Y tenemos que tomar el tren.

— _...Oh._

Tadashi miró al suelo, sin saber que decir. Se sentía irritado y molesto con su hermana, pero también estaba avergonzado. No podía buscar excusas y tampoco podía decirle la verdad, así que en los ojos de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi era el culpable de arruinar la salida, que ni siquiera comenzaba.

Se mordió el labio.

—De verdad lo siento, Tsukki.

—Ya te dije que no importaba.

—Tengo otra idea... Si aun quieres hacer algo hoy, me refiero.

Tsukishima lo miró. Por un horrible segundo, Yamaguchi pensó que el otro se negaría. Pero luego el rubio asintió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su propio suéter. No parecía especialmente animado, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que un rechazo directo.

Partieron hacia la estación en silencio. Yamaguchi sabía que no había realmente mucho que hacer que ambos disfrutaran, o que fuera distinto de sus actividades normales. Salir a un centro comercial, al cine, a un café, lo de siempre. No era que en los antiguos cumpleaños de Tsukishima, o incluso los suyos, hicieran algo fuera de lo común. Pero ese día todo era distinto. Algo se sentía _mal._ Desde que Daichi y Suga hablaron de su relación; o, mejor dicho, desde que se supo de la homofobia de Tsukishima, todo se sentía incómodo entre ellos dos. Y era que Yamaguchi instintivamente se había vuelto receloso con él con tal de protegerse. No era su culpa. Tadashi era parte de lo que Tsukishima tanto odiaba.

Darse cuenta tampoco ayudaba demasiado, ya que no era algo que pudiera evitar. Pero eso no significaba que todo estaba perdido. Todavía había una pequeña esperanza de que ese día mejorara.

El viaje en tren lo sintió largo, triste y silencioso. Al subir, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima terminaron de pie, por lo concurrido que estaba. Se dio cuenta de que sería un viaje largo ya que, al subir el brazo para sujetar la agarradera, un dolor punzante le cruzó el costado, allí donde sus puños habían logrado alcanzar en su desahogo personal. Soltó un pequeño quejido involuntario, que por suerte se perdió entre el bullicio del tren. Bien, los moretones solo dolían cuando los presionaba _y también_ cuando se estiraba. Pero era un dolor mínimo, el cual no le costaría nada ignorar.

Trató de concentrarse en los paisajes que pasaban a toda prisa frente a él. El sonido del tren, el murmullo de las personas. La mayoría concentrados en sus libros, periódicos o teléfonos. Todos en su propio mundo. Tadashi miró de reojo a Tsukishima, que tenía la vista perdida en la ventana. En ese momento, sentía como si ambos estuvieran en diferentes mundos.

Si así se sentía ahora, ¿cómo sería en 4 años? ¿Qué quedaría de ellos cuando fueran a la universidad, o cuando ambos fueran adultos?

En ese futuro... ¿Cuántos años luz habría entre ellos dos?

* * *

Era normal para ellos salir de vez en cuando, así que Yamaguchi sabía moverse por aquel lugar, y a donde dirigirse. Pensaba que podrían comer algo dulce antes de continuar con su imprevisto cambio de planes. Caminó entre las calles abarrotadas de gente, mirando ocasionalmente las vidrieras de los establecimientos que pasaban. Tsukishima caminaba a su lado en silencio, y ninguno de ellos se esforzaba en iniciar una conversación. Yamaguchi no estaba seguro de poder alegrarlo con palabras, así que esperaba que un pastel de fresa lo hiciera por él.

El lugar en cuestión era un pequeño café, con pintorescas mesas afuera del establecimiento y muchas plantas que decoraban el lugar. No había demasiada gente, y tomaron asiento en el exterior. Yamaguchi se aseguró de pedir un trozo de pastel de fresas y dos vasos de helado. Cuando la joven se retiró, Tadashi echó un vistazo al rostro de Tsukishima. No sabía decir si seguía enojado, pero mantenía el rostro serio. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía intenciones de conversar, Yamaguchi se levantó.

—Vuelvo en un momento.

Se dirigió a un McDonald's que estaba a unas cuantas tiendas del café. Mientras esperaba su orden, observó incómodo como frente a él un par de chicos de preparatoria compartían muestras de afecto sin pudor alguno. A veces le sorprendía lo extrovertidas que podían ser algunas parejas. Les salía con naturalidad, y muy pocas veces les importaba si eran objeto de miradas. Yamaguchi miró al suelo, pensando en lo lindo que sería poder demostrarse cariño con la persona que quisiera en público, sin tener que ocultarse o fingir. Algo que era muy imposible en su situación, por varias razones. Si le gustara una chica, todo sería más sencillo.

—Hey, amigo. Tu orden.

—Ah, sí. Muchas gracias.

Yamaguchi mordía distraídamente una papa mientras volvía al café, cuando algo llamó su atención. Se acercó a la vitrina de la colorida tienda y observó de cerca un montón de llaveros con formas variadas. Pero el que había notado mientras caminaba era una pequeña luna creciente de color amarillo. No tenía muchos detalles, pero eso era lo que la hacía tan bonita. Se mordió el labio, y mientras consideraba si comprarla o no, notó otro llavero, pero con una estrella del mismo color. Esos detalles a juego... Eran cosas que solo hacían las parejas, ¿no? ¿Sería demasiado extraño si se lo regalaba a Tsukishima?

Luego de unos segundos de duda, echó un vistazo a donde se encontraba el rubio para asegurarse de que no lo veía, y luego entró a la tienda. Pensó que, como los llaveros no eran caros, no importaba si no se atrevía a darle uno a su mejor amigo. Guardó la bolsita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó hacia el café. Unos momentos después de sentarse llegó la mesera con lo que habían ordenado. Yamaguchi sonrió al ver el buen aspecto que tenía el pastel y le agradeció a la joven. Atrajo uno de los helados, y se dio cuenta de la forma en que Tsukishima miraba el postre. Soltó una risita, enternecido, y empujó el plato con el pastel hacia el rubio.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tsukki —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Tadashi sabía que eso había alegrado a Tsukishima, al menos un poco, pero no lo demostraba en el rostro. Después de tantos años conociéndolo, podía notar esa clase de cosas por la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban. Antes de que el rubio pudiera comenzar a comer, Yamaguchi tomó una papa frita y la clavó en el otro helado, para luego empujar el vaso frente a Tsukishima.

—Primero debes soplar la vela —dijo Yamaguchi, suprimiendo una sonrisa burlona.

Tsukishima lo miró escéptico, con una ceja arqueada. Era algo que hacían hace algún tiempo en los cumpleaños de ambos, ya que era común para ellos salir a comer de esa forma. Por alguna razón, dejaron de hacerlo hace un par de años. Tal vez ya eran muy grandes para esas cosas. Tal vez ya no eran tan cercanos como antes.

Pensaba que Tsukishima lo ignoraría, pero se sorprendió al ver como el más alto suspiraba, para luego inclinarse y simular que soplaba una vela.

En ese momento, y no entendía porqué, Yamaguchi estalló en carcajadas.

Quizás fue por la mueca de vergüenza que había hecho Tsukishima. O porque sus mejillas se habían tornado ligeramente rosadas. O porque, después de aquellos últimos horribles días, se sentía... feliz _._

Tsukishima frunció el ceño con molestia, aunque el color de sus mejillas demostraban lo avergonzado que estaba. Yamaguchi sabía que el rubio estaba tratando de evitar que le contagiara la risa, por la forma que apretaba los labios.

—Ya está bien —masculló, al ver que el pecoso seguía temblando de la risa. Sin poder evitarlo, terminó riendo también. Sacó la papa frita del helado y se la aventó al otro—. Ya cállate, Yamaguchi.

—Ah... ¡No! —la papa, inevitablemente, terminó en el suelo. Yamaguchi la observó con una expresión trágica, a pesar de que seguía soltando risitas involuntarias—. Era- Era tan joven, Tsukki. Tan inocente.

—Eso no lo sabes —dijo, por fin concentrándose en su pastel de fresa.

—Claro que sí. Todas las papas son inocentes y puras —Yamaguchi comenzó a comer, alternando puñados de papas con cucharadas de helado. Era extrañamente delicioso. Tsukishima solo lo miraba divertido, acostumbrado a la rara forma de comer del pecoso—. Todas.

—Deberías tragar primero, y luego sigues defendiendo a tu clan.

—¿No actúas igual cuando tú defiendes a tu clan?

Tsukishima se detuvo y levantó la vista, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas.

—¿Y cuál se supone que es "mi clan"?

—Los dinosaurios —soltó Yamaguchi, y luego se apresuró a tomar las papas fritas antes de que el otro pudiera lanzárselas.

Mientras reía, Yamaguchi pensó en lo tonto que había sido al preocuparse tanto. No importaba bajo qué circunstancias estuvieran ambos, o que la forma en cómo veía al rubio se hubiera perturbado en los últimos días. Después de todo, ellos eran mejores amigos. Nada más, ni nada menos. Pero así estaba bien.

Sin querer, su vista se perdió en los rasgos de Tsukishima. Observó sus expresiones, el movimiento de sus labios, sus pestañas rubias, la curva de su mandíbula. Amaba todo de él, y todo le parecía hermoso. Pero nada de eso sería suyo. Nunca.

—¿Yamaguchi?

Sonrió, y luego sacudió levemente la cabeza.

Así estaba bien.

* * *

Yamaguchi entró al amplio lugar y una oleada de nostalgia le golpeó el pecho. Hacía años que no visitaba ese lugar. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero la esencia era la misma. Casi pudo ver versiones más pequeñas de él y Tsukishima pagando por las entradas en el mostrador y luego apresurándose para no perderse ni un detalle. Sonrió con ternura al recordarlo.

—Ha cambiado bastante.

Yamaguchi se dio la vuelta para ver como Tsukishima observaba a su alrededor. Su expresión volvía a ser seria, pero Tadashi podía notar que, al igual que a él, ese lugar le traía buenos recuerdos. Suspiró con alivio. Le alegraba saber que recordaba los tiempos en que ambos se paseaban emocionados por el planetario de Miyagi, señalando los nombres de constelaciones y planetas que ya sabían, y tratando de aprender aquellos que eran desconocidos.

—No podían quedarse con aquel diseño anticuado —dijo Yamaguchi con una risita.

Tsukishima sonrió de lado.

—Supongo que no.

Yamaguchi se apresuró para pagar por las entradas, con ánimos renovados. No había mucha gente, tal vez debido a que aun era temprano. Ya con las entradas en mano, esquivó a un par de niños que pasaron corriendo frente a él y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba Tsukishima. Cuando se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, observó como un par de chicas pasaban junto al rubio y sonreían de manera sugerente. Él, por su parte, les devolvió una mirada indiferente y continuó observando los alrededores. Yamaguchi contuvo la risa mientras las jóvenes se alejaban, ofendidas.

—¿No crees que eso fue algo grosero, Tsukki? —le comentó cuando llegó a su lado. Yamaguchi le pasó su entrada.

—¿Por qué? —replicó—. No las conozco.

Yamaguchi abrió la boca para responder, pero luego soltó una pequeña risa.

 _Es mejor eso a que coquetee con ellas, supongo._

Se dirigieron hacia el salón de proyección. Mientras caminaban, Yamaguchi admiraba la decoración de los pasillos, cubiertos con increíbles cuadros con fotos e información del universo. Observó de reojo a Tsukishima, y pensó en la reacción que había tenido con las chicas. Tadashi sabía que desde que lo conocía, Tsukishima nunca había estado en una relación oficial, pero no estaba muy seguro de su vida amorosa en general. Pasaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo, pero el rubio era una persona muy cerrada y nunca hablaban de cosas como esas. ¿Se había enamorado alguna vez? No debería ser algo extraño, pero por alguna razón era difícil imaginárselo en alguien como Tsukishima. Era común para Yamaguchi tener que lidiar con chicas preguntándole si Tsukishima estaba en una relación y tratando de que les dijera más sobre él,aunque también había sido testigo de varias jóvenes más valientes que se le confesaban en persona. Sin embargo, en todas esas ocasiones, Tsukishima las rechazó. No era ni grosero, ni amable; simplemente se negaba. ¿Era por alguna razón en particular, o simplemente no quería lidiar con una pareja? O quizás ya le gustaba alguna chica. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que le alegraba que Tsukishima no le prestara atención a esas chicas, eso solo aumentaba la ansiedad que tenía de que ocurriera en cualquier momento. Porque si el frío, seco, burlón y aparentemente sin sentimientos Tsukishima estuviera en una relación, eso significaría que era totalmente serio. Significaría _mucho._ Y cuando ese momento llegara, Tadashi tendría que rendirse por completo.

Los pensamientos de Yamaguchi quedaron interrumpidos por el codazo que le dio Tsukishima para que le pasara su entrada. Luego de que la encargada los revisara, avanzaron hacia las puertas.

Yamaguchi soltó una expresión de asombro cuando se adentraron al salón. Era una increíble estructura en forma de cúpula, con varias filas de asientos puestos en círculo alrededor del enorme proyector. Ahora estaba mucho más actualizada, pero seguía viéndose tan impresionante como siempre. Se sentaron en la segunda fila, en dos asientos al azar. La sala estaba casi vacía, solo un par de personas más los acompañaban. Yamaguchi se enfundó aun más en su sudadera, estirando las mangas para cubrir sus manos, pues en el salón casi vacío el aire acondicionado era bastante frío. A medida que más personas entraban y el lugar se llenaba de conversaciones en voz baja, sus ojos recorrieron a aquellos que tomaban asiento. No pudo evitar notar en que la mayoría de los presentes eran jóvenes que probablemente estarían en una cita, a excepción de un par de chicos que se sentaron a unos cuantos asientos de ellos en la tercera fila, y un grupo de señoras mayores. Yamaguchi tragó saliva mientras miraba de reojo a Tsukishima, que estudiaba el proyector con leve interés, y se preguntó que pensaría de esa salida hasta entonces, si se estaba divirtiendo o solo le seguía la corriente, si se alegraba de que Yamaguchi hubiera pensado en una alternativa o simplemente hubiera preferido volver a casa. Yamaguchi se odiaba por ser tan inseguro con todo lo que respectaba a Tsukishima, y aunque sabía que eran mejores amigos, en su mente siempre estaba ese miedo de cometer el error de dejar ver sus sentimientos y arruinarlo todo. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Kei lo sacaba de balance. Y Tadashi podría haber seguido dándole vueltas y vueltas a sus preocupaciones.

Pero entonces, el salón se oscureció. Los puestos se reclinaron. Y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar.

Lentamente, los pequeños puntos brillantes comenzaron a llenar el cielo falso. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que antes era una cúpula, en su lugar había un increíble cielo nocturno, con más estrellas de las que se podían ver incluso en un lugar como Miyagi. Una calmada música de ambiente, con notas de piano y sonidos que no podía describir de otra forma más que "galácticos", acompañaba el movimiento de las estrellas con una sincronía hermosa. Tadashi se sintió rodeado por ellas, pensando en que podría verlas por horas. Luego hubo una pequeña pausa en la música por varios segundos. Ésta se reanudó con una simple nota de piano, cuando pasó una estrella fugaz. Luego otra, y otra. Yamaguchi suspiró cuando, frente a sus ojos, ocurría una gran lluvia de estrellas.

Luego de ese espectáculo de inicio, llegaron los planetas. Acercamientos de cada uno, junto con una agradable voz que explicaba datos interesantes sobre ellos. Los movimientos del proyector daban la sensación de estar avanzando entre estrellas y planetas. El Sol, la Luna, eclipses, más galaxias.

Todo era hermoso.

En algún punto del recorrido por el universo, se encontró mirando a Tsukishima. Las luces se reflejaban en los cristales de sus gafas y en sus ojos. A pesar de que no lo quisiera demostrar, estaba tan interesado como él. Era difícil no perderse en tal espectáculo. Bajó la vista hacia su mano, apoyada en el reposabrazos. En ese momento, quería entrelazar su mano con la de él. Era imposible para él hacerlo, lo sabía, sin embargo se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si lo hiciera. Se imaginaba muchos posibles escenarios, pero todos terminaban mal.

Yamaguchi sonrió tristemente, y volvió a mirar al cielo.

El espectáculo transcurrió de ese modo, con Tadashi mirando la proyección y, ocasionalmente, a Tsukishima. Cuando se acercaba el final, la voz informativa dejó de hablar y la música tomó protagonismo. Nuevamente veían el cielo estrellado. Las estrellas se quedaron allí un minuto, luego comenzaron a moverse. Muy lentamente al principio, luego más y más rápido. Días y noches pasaron frente a él a gran velocidad, y quedaba corto decir que era impresionante. Poco a poco, disminuyó el movimiento hasta que se detuvo por completo. El brillo comenzó a menguar hasta que el salón estuvo completamente a oscuras y las últimas notas de piano se perdían en el aire.

Las luces de la sala volvieron y algunas personas aplaudieron, otras se levantaban para retirarse. Yamaguchi se quedó sentado, sonriendo por lo relajante de la experiencia, muy perdido como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a un par de metros de él.

Pero Tsukishima sí se había dado cuenta. Y fue la forma en que chasqueó la lengua con fastidio que hizo que Tadashi dirigiera su atención hacia él.

—Están por todas partes —murmuró, hablando para él mismo.

La expresión de rabia en su cara dejó confundido a Yamaguchi.

—¿Tsukki? ¿Qu-

Pero Tsukishima no lo dejó terminar, y se levantó del puesto para salir de la sala. Yamaguchi lo llamó sin éxito, y recogió apresuradamente sus pertenencias para seguirlo. Mientras se aseguraba de no haber dejado nada en el asiento, su mirada se encontró con la de uno de los dos chicos que se habían sentado en la tercera fila. El muchacho, por su parte, abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada, claramente incómodo. El otro lo apresuró y pasaron rápidamente frente a él sin levantar el rostro.

 _¿Qué...?_

Yamaguchi caminó rápidamente a la salida. Llegó al vestíbulo y al no ver a Tsukishima por ninguna parte, salió del planetario. Tsukishima se encontraba caminando por el estacionamiento, Yamaguchi trotó para alcanzarlo.

—¡Tsukki! —lo llamó cuando estaba cerca. Una vez a su lado, trató de leer su rostro, pero solo podía decir que estaba irritado—. Tsukki, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué saliste tan apurado?

—¿Es que no los viste?

—¿A quiénes?

Tsukishima no respondió de inmediato. Parecía estar lidiando con su propio debate mental.

Yamaguchi no sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir. Caminaron en silencio durante un tramo, estaban cerca de la estación del tren. Entonces Yamaguchi lo escuchó hablar otra vez.

—Hacer esa clase de cosas en público —de nuevo, estaba murmurando para sí, y Tadashi tenía que esforzarse para escuchar lo que decía—. Tan... desagradable...

" _Desagradable"._

Entonces le llegaron a la mente los rostros de los jóvenes sentados cerca de ellos durante la proyección, y cómo parecían tan incómodos y... ¿heridos?

Quizás esos dos estaban juntos. Quizás habían aprovechado la oscuridad para demostrarse su afecto. Quizás Tsukishima los había visto. El rubio se había quejado muy ruidosamente. Mientras Yamaguchi estaba distraído... ¿Tsukishima los había mirado de esa manera, tan asqueado?

¿Y si Kei había arruinado esa salida, no solo para ellos mismos, sino para aquellos dos chicos también? Haciéndolos sentir como si estuviera prohibido demostrar que se querían.

"Hacer esa clase de cosas en público".

Yamaguchi detuvo sus pasos.

"Tan... desagradable".

—Ya basta, Tsukki.

El rubio se detuvo en cuanto lo escuchó. Volteó a verlo, confundido.

—¿Yamaguchi?

Tadashi pudo haberse callado. Pudo haberse reído y disculpado, como si todo estuviera bien.

Pero no estaba bien.

—¿No crees que ya es momento de que lo superes? —comenzó en voz baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué tienen ellos que te da tanto... asco?

Observó como Tsukishima se tensaba.

—Todo. Está mal, es-

—¿Por qué razón estaría mal? —preguntó Yamaguchi, subiendo el tono de voz—. Solo piensas eso porque es lo que te dicen los demás.

—No. Simplemente es desagradable.

—Si no hubieras crecido escuchando eso, ¿seguirías pensando que es desagradable?

—Sí —afirmó, comenzando a hablar más fuerte—. Y no necesito que nadie me lo diga para saber que es así.

—Tsukki, por favor —Yamaguchi dio un par de pasos hacia él—. No tienes ninguna razón para lastimar a la gente de esa forma.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —le espetó, mirándolo con desprecio.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Nunca te había molestado que me metiera con imbéciles como el Rey o el enano, ¿por qué ahora actúas como si te importara tanto?

Yamaguchi enrojeció y apretó los puños.

—¡Es distinto!

—Es lo mismo.

—¡Burlarse o meterse con alguien no es lo mismo a rechazarlos completamente por ser ellos mismos!

—¿¡Por qué insistes tanto en defenderlos!? —exclamó, con la voz llena de rabia—. ¡Actúas como si fueras uno de ellos!

Yamaguchi sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—¿Y si lo fuera? —murmuró, mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Si fuera "uno de ellos"! —le espetó, con el dolor reflejado en su voz—. ¿¡Me tratarías así también!?

—Por supuesto que sí. _Todos_ son iguales.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Tsukishima mirando al suelo y respirando rápidamente. Sus puños cerrados, su vista fija en un punto.

Sus pies reaccionaron antes que él, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba corriendo.

Tsukishima no lo siguió.

Llegó a la estación, y corrió hacia el tren a pesar de que sus puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse. Logró entrar un segundo antes de que se cerraran y se derrumbó en el lugar. Cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas y escondió el rostro durante todo el viaje. No le prestó atención a los murmullos ni a las miradas. Se prometió no llorar. No importaba lo que ocurriera, ese día no iba a llorar.

No iba a llorar.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en su parada, ya era de noche. Yamaguchi no levantó la mirada en todo el camino a casa.

Ya había tenido suficientes estrellas.

Cuando entró a la casa, no se detuvo a quitarse los zapatos, y simplemente caminó hasta su habitación. Ignoró los gritos de su madre, las frases de burla de Mei. Entró, cerró la puerta y tiró la mochila en el piso.

Se tiró en su cama y cubrió su rostro con el brazo. No iba a llorar.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar de lado, y sintió que algo pinchaba su muslo. Buscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con la luna y la estrella que tanto había dudado en comprar. Lo apretó con fuerza hasta que las puntas del llavero lastimaron su palma, y luego los lanzó a algún punto en su cuarto. No iba a llorar.

Pero, a pesar de haberlo intentado, ese día rompió más de una promesa.

* * *

ooo

Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza. Lo de siempre, supongo. Además la última parte está escrita a los apuros así que quedó horrible, pero este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que los otros, como disculpa. (4000 palabras, mucho para mí xd)

Lamento si no lo describí bien, pero nunca he estado en un planetario. No hay en mi ciudad, y soy de Venezuela, así que viajar no es tan fácil (?) Pero intenté investigar y, pues, le puse imaginación. El soundtrack de Mario Galaxy ayuda (?) ahsfdhsf

TAMBIÉN, muchísimas gracias a la página de fb "Haikyuu DF", por haber puesto "Lo siento, Tsukki" en una de sus recomendaciones. Amo su página, pero ese post pasó completamente desapercibido para mí y me enteré hace poco ;-; Así que gracias, y a los que comentaron ahí diciendo que los hago llorar, gracias (?) Amo que lloren coño sjsdjhhjd

YA, disculpen lo feo y nos leemos la próxima. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, Tsukki.**_

Capítulo 8

La mañana llegó con pesadillas. Despertó sin aliento, sin recordar qué era lo que lo había asustado, pero con la sensación de miedo muy presente en el pecho. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de regular su respiración, hasta que todo a su alrededor tomó forma. Se deshizo del mar de sábanas que lo sofocaban y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Se llevó una mano a la frente y presionó ambas sienes. Su cabeza dolía, sentía los ojos a punto de explotar. Pensó en una pastilla y se estiró para tomarla de su mesita de noche.

Pero también le dolía el pecho, y no sabía como solucionar eso.

Cuando llegó, por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas terminaran por salir de sus ojos y se vio obligado a enterrar el rostro en la almohada para ahogar el ruidoso llanto. Pensó que si lo dejaba salir todo, se sentiría mejor en la mañana. Así pues, lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Excepto que, al despertar, se sentía peor, más triste y más solo que nunca.

Se levantó, quitándose la molesta ropa de ayer con la que se había quedado dormido, dejando solo la camiseta, y rebuscó en su cómoda hasta dar con un pantalón de pijama, el cual se puso evitando mirar los moretones de sus muslos. Una vez colocada la prenda, se dirigió a la ventana a echar un vistazo. No llovía, pero el cielo estaba de un lastimoso color gris. No sabía qué hora era, y no tenía ánimos de buscar su teléfono, pero suponía que eran alrededor de las 6.

Apoyó la frente contra el vidrio.

Amaba los días así. Solo que _ese_ día no le parecía tan bonito.

Salió de su cuarto en silencio y fue hacia la cocina. Colocó el café y encendió la cafetera, para luego apoyarse en la encimera a esperar. Golpeteó la superficie con los dedos, tratando de enfocarse en eso y de alguna forma evitar los pensamientos sobre Tsukishima que lo atacaban a cada minuto. Se mantuvo así durante un rato, hasta que el café estuvo listo y pudo prepararse una taza para volver a su cuarto.

Se sentó en su cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras bebía del líquido caliente. Nuevamente, más pensamientos de lo ocurrido el día anterior llegaron a él, pero esta vez no pudo eliminarlos antes de que se formaran.

Entonces, Yamaguchi quiso quemarse a sí mismo con el café.

No tenía que haber dicho eso. No tenía que haber dicho _nada_ en absoluto. Por más que lo avergonzara pensar de esa manera, sentía que debió callarse y simplemente caminar a su lado y dejar que el rubio consumara su rabia solo. ¿De donde había salido ese repentino valor de responderle? Ya lo había hecho en el pasado, se había hecho notar y logrado entrar en razón a Kei, pero nunca con un tema tan delicado. Sin embargo, y aunque de verdad preferiría haberse guardado sus palabras, cuando recordaba lo que había dicho Tsukishima, cuando la palabra _"desagradable"_ se reproducía mil veces en su cabeza, cuando los rostros de aquellos jóvenes volvían a su mente... allí era cuando una parte de él se enorgullecía de haber hablado. Pero era tan pequeña y él se sentía tan mal que pronto esa parte desaparecía y él quería golpearse de nuevo.

Tomó un largo trago y sostuvo la taza con ambas manos. No quería pensar en _esas_ palabras, pero luego de que el rubio las pronunciara, algo en su rostro se vio diferente. Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en el suelo, había apretado la mandíbula, y fruncido las cejas. Su expresión se veía angustiada y, de cierta forma, también daba la impresión de que se había arrepentido en el mismo momento que dijo aquello. Pero, ¿lo hacía? ¿Estaba arrepentido? Y si así fuera, Yamaguchi no podía dejar de preguntarse si se arrepentía de decirlo porque de verdad no lo creía, o se arrepentía porque sabía que ocasionaría problemas después. Y cuando pensaba eso, su parte insegura, que en ese momento era más grande que nunca y se regodeaba de sus desgracias, le gritaba que era por la segunda opción.

Yamaguchi bajó la vista hacia la taza, sintiéndose tan pequeño y patético como su distorsionado reflejo en lo que quedaba del café.

Apuró las últimas gotas. Antes habría disfrutado el dulzor extra que proporcionaban los restos de azúcar en el fondo, sin embargo, ese día solo lo empalagaron. Bajó la taza y miró por la ventana, el ambiente todavía gris y frío.

Era hora de decidir.

Por una parte, se sentía triste, miserable y nada le resultaba más tentador que esconderse entre sus sábanas hasta que el dolor hubiera pasado. Pero por otra, se sentía encerrado y por momentos la idea de caminar y despejarse sonaba bastante bien. El único problema era Mei. Era domingo, y hasta ahora no había hecho ninguna tarea escolar de la joven. Además, si salía, ella podría enojarse o sentir que Tadashi estaba rompiendo su parte del "trato". Con lo impulsiva que era, no le sorprendería si al llegar a casa su madre ya estaba enterada de todo.

Pero entonces, pensaba que una caminata corta no podía hacer daño. Incluso llegando a medio día, era posible que estuviera en casa antes de que Mei despertara.

Con un suspiro, decidió que si iba a salir, tenía que ser temprano. Así pues, dejó la taza en la mesita de noche y fue al baño a asearse, para luego volver y comenzar a vestirse.

Salió de su cuarto lo más sigilosamente posible, mientras luchaba con la manga de su suéter. Sacó las llaves, tratando de que no sonaran demasiado, y abrió la puerta.

La leve brisa fría le acarició el rostro y Yamaguchi respiró profundamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Comenzó a caminar sin saber exactamente a donde ir, observando las calles con poca actividad. Algunos autos que pasaban; personas que esperaban el transporte para ir al trabajo. Yamaguchi miró al suelo mientras caminaba, pateando piedritas, esperando que se le ocurriera qué hacer o un lugar a donde ir. Por un momento pensó en visitar la tienda de Shimada, pero, a juzgar por como su pecho se encogió al pensar aquello, se dio cuenta de que aun no estaba listo para enfrentar al mayor. Estaba seguro que Shimada no se había molestado con él, probablemente ni siquiera había pensado mucho en lo que pasó. Pero incluso si lo sabía, Yamaguchi aun se sentía avergonzado y, de todas formas, estaba seguro de que el otro buscaría hablar con él y intentaría que le contara lo que lo tenía tan preocupado y decaído. Y Tadashi de verdad confiaba en Shimada, pero de nuevo, era inútil desahogarse si no podía revelar lo único que importaba y la verdadera razón por la que se sentía de esa forma. Al final, quizás tenía personas en las que podía confiar, que lo aceptarían y le darían el apoyo que necesitaba. Pero ese "quizás" era muy grande, tanto que a Yamaguchi solo le quedaba abrazarse a sí mismo y tratar de apañárselas por su cuenta.

Se detuvo en una esquina y luego cruzó la calle. Entonces Yamaguchi levantó la vista.

Se quedó tieso. De alguna forma, había caminado inconscientemente al único lugar que se le hacía casi tan familiar como su propia casa. Yamaguchi observó la casa de los Tsukishima y se golpeó mentalmente por distraerse tanto, y estaba a punto de girar sobre sus talones, cuando un sonido lo alertó. Eran voces amortiguadas que provenían de la casa, pero se escuchaba demasiado alto como para ser una simple conversación. Antes de siquiera poder decidir si esconderse o salir corriendo, el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta lo dejó helado. La puerta se abrió, y Yamaguchi contuvo la respiración mientras una cabellera rubia salía por ella.

—Sí, sí, como quieras —soltó Akiteru en voz alta. Dentro de la casa, una voz de hombre le dijo algo a gritos, y el joven apretó la mandíbula, para luego cerrar de un portazo y agregar algo en voz baja.

Akiteru siguió murmurando para sí, de mal humor, sin mirar realmente a donde iba. Yamaguchi abrió la boca para llamar su atención, pero el otro pasó por su lado golpeando ligeramente su hombro.

—Lo siento —masculló, y estaba a punto de seguir con su camino, pero levantó un poco la vista, para encontrarse con el rostro perplejo de Yamaguchi. Akiteru lo miró por un par de segundos, entonces compuso una expresión parecida a la del pecoso—. ¿Qu-? ¡Tadashi!

Yamaguchi sonrió con timidez.

—Es un gusto verte.

Akiteru, que parecía haber olvidado su enojo, sonrió ampliamente y le dio una no muy suave palmada en la espalda.

—Eso debería decir yo. Hace un buen tiempo no vienes aquí —el rubio entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo—. Oh, ¿buscas a Kei? Él-

—¡No! E-Es decir, no, simplemente pasaba por aquí —el otro subió las cejas y Yamaguchi se apresuró a agregar—: Buscaba despejarme, es todo.

Akiteru lo miró brevemente y luego asintió.

—Honestamente creo que me hace falta despejarme, también —suspiró.

Entonces, miró a Yamaguchi y le sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Debido a lo de los últimos días, la respuesta natural de Tadashi era negarse. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad de hablar con él. No estaba seguro de lo que resultaría de aquello, pero no podía perder nada.

Yamaguchi sonrió y luego asintió.

—Seguro.

* * *

La plaza estaba desierta a esa hora. Yamaguchi vio a una chica que pasaba trotando con un perro, pero, además de eso, parecía muy temprano para que el lugar tuviera actividad. Akiteru y Tadashi caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos. El menor observó al otro de reojo. No estaba enojado como cuando salió de la casa, pero parecía estar pensando muchas cosas. Era extraño verlo así. Si bien sabía que el muchacho no era todo sonrisas, y que probablemente hubo un tiempo en el que perdió esa personalidad alegre; en la imagen que Yamaguchi tenía de Akiteru, él seguía sonriente. Solo lo vio una vez después del incidente con Kei, por accidente. Yamaguchi quiso visitar a Tsukishima, a pesar de sus quejas, pues quería estar ahí para él. Mientras estaba allí, se excusó para ir al baño, y se encontró con la puerta entreabierta de Akiteru. Él no pensó en espiar, pero al pasar por delante, logró entrever al muchacho sentado en el piso, con algo en la mano, y eso llamó su atención. Cuando se acercó sigilosamente, se dio cuenta de que Akiteru sostenía la camisa de su uniforme de voleibol. No estaba llorando, pero tenía la expresión más triste que Yamaguchi hubiera visto. Sus ojos se veían tan llenos de sentimientos, y, a la vez, tan vacíos... Luego de tanto tiempo, Yamaguchi se alegraba de que el mayor no se hubiera encerrado en sí mismo, y que por el contrario se hubiera inspirado a seguir mejorando. También parecía dispuesto a recuperar la buena relación que solía tener con su hermano. Sin embargo, Yamaguchi se preguntaba si Kei se lo permitiría.

Apartó los pensamientos de su cabeza cuando divisó una banca, y ambos se dirigieron a ella. Akiteru suspiró ruidosamente cuando se sentó, y Yamaguchi se rió ligeramente. Charlaron de temas sin importancia durante un rato, observando el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles cercanos.

Al cabo de un rato, Yamaguchi se aclaró la garganta.

—Um... ¿Akiteru-kun? Sé que es algo grosero de mi parte, pero... —Yamaguchi jugueteó con los dedos nerviosamente—. ¿Q-Qué ocurrió que te hizo salir tan enojado de tu casa? —notó como Akiteru se tensaba y se apresuró a añadir—: ¡Por supuesto, no me tienes que contar! Es decir, pensé que-

—No, descuida —Akiteru hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Es que es algo difícil de explicar.

Yamaguchi se quedó callado, expectante.

—A ver. Creo que escuchaste los gritos de mi padre (y no me sorprendería si la mitad de la cuadra también), pero la razón por la que se molestó es lo complicado. Mi padre es- —el joven hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Es un hombre difícil. Anticuado. Retrógrado. Las cosas se hacen a su modo, o te espera un infierno que no parará hasta que admitas que estás equivocado, incluso si sabes que tienes razón. Y no ayuda para nada cuando no estás dispuesto a darle la razón. Casi nunca está en casa por el trabajo, pero cuando viene, peleas como la que escuchaste son muy frecuentes. Muchas... _Todas_ son conmigo. Mayormente es, bueno...

Akiteru hizo una pausa, con una mueca en el rostro. Parecía estar teniendo problemas para encontrar las palabras, y Yamaguchi no se atrevió a romper el silencio. Se limitó a mirarlo de forma alentadora, esperando que el otro se sintiera más cómodo.

Akiteru por fin volvió a hablar, frotándose la nuca con incomodidad.

—Quizás ya lo has notado, Tadashi, pero mi padre es increíblemente homofóbico.

Yamaguchi abrió la boca para responder, pero un pensamiento en el fondo de su cabeza lo hizo cerrarla de golpe. Clavó sus ojos en Akiteru.

—Eh... ¿ _Tú_...?

El rubio lo miró sin comprender, pero luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa y agitó una mano, riendo.

—No, no —dijo tranquilamente—. Yo no. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, dudando—. Sin embargo, mi mejor amigo sí lo es. —Akiteru miró al más joven de reojo para observar su reacción, pero este solo lo miraba atento. Más tranquilo, decidió continuar—: Te lo contaré porque confío en ti, Tadashi. Verás, él es mi amigo desde la universidad, y actualmente es mi compañero de trabajo. Durante la universidad, luego de tres años de conocernos, me confesó que nunca se había sentido atraído por las chicas, y que de cierta forma siempre supo que era homosexual. Ahora bien, en ese tiempo yo no pensaba igual que ahora. Mi padre nos crió con su propia mentalidad y con una visión de la masculinidad bastante estúpida. Así que cuando me contó eso... _Joder_. Lo rechacé totalmente. Le dije cosas horribles. —Akiteru se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado—. A lo que quiero llegar con esto, es que yo tenía una buena relación con mi padre cuando era igual que él. Así que, naturalmente, le conté todo lo que había pasado con mi amigo.

Akiteru se detuvo, de nuevo. Se le veía avergonzado.

—Sin embargo —continuó—, yo ya estaba cambiando. Tenía una batalla interna, luchaba entre el aprecio que le tenía a mi mejor amigo, y el "asco" que tenía instalado en el cerebro. Fue difícil, pero fue él mismo quien me ayudó. Pronto pude pensar por mí mismo, y créeme, Tadashi, una vez que te sacas eso de la cabeza, es casi imposible de creer que en algún momento pensaste de una forma tan horrible. —Akiteru levantó la vista hacia los árboles que tenían en frente—. Así que, volvimos a ser mejores amigos. Pero...

—...Tu padre ya sabía que él era gay —completó Tadashi, comprendiéndolo todo.

Akiteru asintió.

—Exactamente —dijo, sin ánimos—. Un día, me visitó para devolverme un cuaderno mientras yo estaba enfermo. Solo bastó que mi padre escuchara su nombre al presentarse en la puerta. Fue grosero con él, luego subió a gritarme a mí.

—Eso es terrible —musitó Yamaguchi.

—No es como si mi padre me gritara diariamente por tener un amigo homosexual —dijo Akiteru—. Pero cuando escucho esos comentarios desagradables salidos de la nada, simplemente le respondo sin pensar, y de ahí surgen las peleas.

" _Ya basta, Tsukki"._

—Entiendo eso... —dijo Yamaguchi en voz baja, mirando sus manos—. A veces... A veces es difícil quedarse callado.

Akiteru lo observó largamente, hasta que dijo con voz suave:

—Tadashi, creo que es mi turno de preguntar.

Yamaguchi levantó la vista y lo miró interrogante. El mayor se aclaró la garganta.

—Ayer... ¿ocurrió algo entre tú y Kei?

Su expresión debió haber dicho mucho, porque de inmediato, Akiteru agregó:

—Lo pregunto porque anoche llegó a casa de muy mal humor y fue directo a encerrarse en su cuarto. No quiso bajar a cenar, tampoco. Sé que iba a salir contigo, así que pensé que había ocurrido algo.

A pesar de que ya se imaginaba que le preguntaría algo así, eso no evitó que una leve sensación de pánico se instalara en su pecho. Ahora era su turno de explicarse y, con suerte, desahogarse.

Pero, ¿cómo? No sentía que era correcto revelar que Sugawara y Daichi estaban en una relación, pero ¿de qué otra forma explicaría todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días?

Yamaguchi vaciló. Mientras se mordía el labio inferior, cayó en cuenta de que Akiteru también había dudado sobre si decirle de su amigo o no, pero aun así lo había hecho, porque confiaba en él.

Suspiró, más relajado, y buscó las palabras.

—Es... algo complicado. Para decirte lo que ocurrió ayer tendría que explicar más a fondo —Akiteru le sonrió, animándolo a continuar. Yamaguchi comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente—. Bien... hace unos días dos de nuestros compañeros de equipo nos dijeron que eran pareja. —Tadashi lo miró brevemente. Akiteru levantó las cejas, más no hizo ningún comentario, así que el más joven bajó la vista de nuevo—. Fue una sorpresa, y algo difícil de creer, pero realmente todos nos alegramos por ellos. Bueno, todos menos-

—Kei.

Cuando Yamaguchi levantó la vista para ver a Akiteru, lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, apretándose las sienes con una mano. El pecoso se dio cuenta de que aquella era suficiente explicación, pues el otro lo había comprendido todo.

—Tadashi, por favor, dime que Kei no les ha dicho nada desagradable a los dos chicos.

Yamaguchi parpadeó.

—Eh, no. No que yo sepa. Pero sí ha comenzado a actuar de forma grosera y mucho más fría con ellos.

Akiteru chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

—Kei es peor de lo que yo era —dijo, rascándose la barbilla—. No es muy abierto con eso, por lo que no es algo de lo que te enterarías fácilmente. Pero a la más mínima mención, él... —suspiró, exasperado, y luego miró a Tadashi levantando una ceja—. Entonces, ¿ayer...?

—Ah, sí. Bien, fuimos al planetario, y allí al parecer había una pareja de dos chicos. Probablemente se besaron, o se tomaron de las manos, porque de repente Tsukki se levantó muy enojado y salió de ahí. No paraba de decir cosas como "hacer eso en público" y... que era desagradable. —Yamaguchi comenzó a tirar de un hilo de su suéter—. Yo... Yo sabía que se iba a molestar incluso más, pero... Cuando dijo todo eso, no pude evitar responderle. Luego comenzamos a discutir, y él estaba muy enfadado —Yamaguchi se contuvo, sin querer mencionar _aquellas_ palabras que tanto le habían dolido—. Entonces, me fui.

Akiteru lo miró con tristeza.

—Lamento que eso haya ocurrido —dijo—. Si quieres, podría intentar hablar con-

—No —interrumpió—. Es decir, creo que por ahora es mejor dejarlo solo.

—¿Seguro? —Akiteru lo miró preocupado.

—Sí, yo... pienso que seguir hablándole del tema solo lo empeoraría —y era cierto. Lo más probable era que si su hermano intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, Tsukishima solo pelearía con él.

Akiteru no parecía convencido, pero lo asintió.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer más.

Sin embargo, Yamaguchi negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario —dijo, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa—. Has hecho mucho con solo escucharme.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, le dio tiempo de hacer sus propias tareas antes de que Mei despertara. La chica, de mal humor, le tiró los cuadernos y libros en su cama y le dio una vaga explicación de lo que tenía que hacer, luego se retiró a su habitación para escuchar música a un volumen bastante irritante.

Recordó de pronto su teléfono, que no revisaba desde que salió de su casa el día anterior. Lo buscó entre sus cosas. Estaba descargado, así que lo conectó y esperó que encendiera.

No se sorprendió al no ver ningún mensaje.

A pesar de haber adelantado sus tareas y empezado temprano, pronto se dio cuenta de que ese día tampoco dormiría mucho, y se arrepintió de levantarse tan temprano. Su principal obstáculo eran las tareas de matemáticas. Incluso si Tadashi era inteligente y un excelente estudiante, intentar resolver ejercicios de temas que no vería en dos años lo llenaba de desesperación. Se pasó horas viendo explicaciones y buscando ejemplos. Pronto, el estrés que no había sentido en un par de días volvió con más fuerza que nunca.

Mientras se regalaba dos minutos de descanso y trataba de no ponerse a llorar, se consoló con el pensamiento de que aquel día no había sido tan horrible. Quizás Akiteru le había confirmado todo lo que temía, y el hecho de que aceptara que Kei era peor de lo que él había sido lo ponía nervioso, pero no tenía que dar todo por perdido.

Akiteru logró cambiar. Su _mejor amigo_ lo hizo cambiar. Ahora era el turno de Yamaguchi. Solo necesitaba ser paciente y en algún momento todo mejoraría.

Yamaguchi suspiró, y continuó con la tarea.

Tener un poco de esperanza no podía ser malo... _¿verdad?_

* * *

ooo

No sé que decirles. No merezco su perdón.

Pero por otra parte, este fic es una mierda, no deberían esperarlo con ansias (?)

Sí, ya sé que todo este drama no pega con un anime de deportes. Y los Tsukishimas atraen gays (?)

Un par de cositas. Ejem.

Como ya le respondí a varios que se preocuparon, NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC, MIS NIÑOS. Incluso si me toma años terminarlo, lo haré, porque le tengo cariño y porque si no termino este, no me podré obligar a escribir y publicar el Iwaoi adsfadsgaf.

Y nada, de verdad muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, con cada review me animan muchísimo. No los merezco. Este fic no los merece. Pero aun así aquí están y los amo.

Gracias a **RoseMarie21** por sus consejos para este capítulo. ¡Vayan a leer su fic "Recuerdos" (TsukkiYama) ahora mismo!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
